Respond
by RebelliousAngelXD
Summary: Angelus didnt know that he was the secret weapon of the Avengers, He didnt know he had powers, and better yet he didnt know he would find love on the way. Slash in future. Review if you want me to continue!
1. Chapter 1

He didn't want to live. He just didn't he found no purpose in waking up without his father. His Father Alex was the only one who understood him and the only one who cared. But here he sat in a cell made of plastic, like an experimental rat of some sort his head pressed back against the glass as he looked at the Vents counting the lines and nails that kept it together.

His Violet eyes lowered as he watched with interest at the two Guards who sat on the opposite side of his cell playing a game of cards completely ignoring the 15 year old, Black haired boy with natural red highlights, and slightly tan skin. They had only been ordered to watch him the only information being given to them was that he was a mutant and a disgrace to civilization. A disgrace to civilization, an outcast, a freak. He snorted standing in his prison and walked around. He didn't understand why he should be the freak was it because he had Violet eyes?

Or because they changed to a red when he was angry? He didn't even know what they meant he was just a kid who should be in his sophomore year in High school whose father had been killed when they had token him getting a bullet to the head after he tried to block them. The blood spilling from the wound and him having to watch. Knowing that the only family he had ever know was dead, He didn't know who his mother was all he knew was that she had been take as well and know here he was with no sense of direction and expecting to die just as his father's fate had been decided.

He didn't know how long it had been maybe hours, days, weeks, or even Months there was no sense of time he ate then slept he had done that four times but he did have a habit of having a hard time sleeping due to him always feeling like something would happen. A door opened making a loud clicking sound ring through the prison.

His eyes flickered to the two men who walked in a light skinned male with brown hair and a friendly face while the other was dark skinned, bald, and had an eye patch on his right eye. His eyes followed them as they came closer dismissing the guards who stood and walked off. "Is this the boy?" "Yeah they brought him in seven days ago."

Seven? Seemed longer he raised a chiseled eyebrow at the man and stood walking over to him in small strides figuring him out. He wore a pair of loose pants that were a sickly brown color and a Matching brown shirt, with Black sneakers. He walked up to the door and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were cold and mysterious they stood there each of them thinking to themselves before the younger one turned and headed back to his corner sitting down his knees up to his chest as he left his arms dangle of the edge of them and stared back up at the vents.

"What's his name?"

"Angelus Night Lozano."

"Can he hear us?" "No the glass is silent proof we can hear what he says but he can't unless you push that button." He said as he pointed at the red button next to the code box next to the door. "Lozano is the last name of his Father right?" "Yeah Alexi Gerald Lozano." "Has he showed any signs of his powers?"

"None really no one sees him as anything the only difference is his eyes turn from Violet to Red when he I thought he was like the hulk but no he just glares and sits back down without another word."

The older man nodded and looked at the other man. "We'll come back in the night." He whispered make sure no one knows of our plan. I'm trusting in you." He said placing his hand on the man's shoulder and with one final glance to the boy who was in his own little world he turned and walked off his ally right behind him. Wondering what they were planning on doing with a normal kid.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

The sound of buttons clicking was his lullaby as he sat on the mattress that he now called Bed. There were two new guards who held two guns in their arms. Though they were on the other side he felt no security knowing that those bullets had been the cause of the kill of his father.

His Father, he wondered where he would be? Was he in Heaven or in hell? Sure his Father lied a lot to everyone but he was a kind and loving person to the homeless and the nobodies of the world, the people that fought day to day with hunger, sorrow, and loneliness. Like he did they were all broken and needed someone to heal them.

A evil smirk rose the corner of his lips and though he infected him with the same disease of loneliness he still had an admiration for his father, even though he knew he was the reason he was stuck in here one of his parents was the cause of him being caged up like an animal, an animal that he had become in the confines of this stupid cell. The shrill scream of his alarm made him stand.

"What the Hell?" He said watching as the guards ran out of the room, Angel pressing himself against the glass looking as the climbed up the stairs two more guards coming out of a back room he didn't even know existed. His Blood turned cold as he saw one of the guards who had run up earlier be thrown against the wall his body falling into a pile of flesh and bones.

His breath became deep and panicked as he looked at the entrance. Spotting three figures form from the darkness as he stepped back, staying as far away from the door as much as his prison allowed. A woman came into view her hair was Red and her eyes a greyish color of green. Next to him was the same man as before. He punched in the code and the door opened slowly as he walked in. "Angelus?" He asked staring at him. He didn't respond just stared at him. "My Names Nick Fury but just call me Fury or Nick I don't really give a shit."

The boy didn't even budge staring at him then back at the lifeless corpse that was being moved by the woman and being searched. "Never seen a dead guy before?" He asked his voice full of authority. He turned to stare at him his eyes hardening.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that look kid. I would love to talk to you but we have a few minutes before-" "Intruder alert! Intruder Alert! All systems locking down." "We have to go." The girl said as she jumped over the railing. "Do you want to die?" He asked as he stared at him. The boy bit his lip weighing death know that he was staring at it in the face. "Fuck this." He growled grabbing his wrist and pulling him as they swerved around the corpses.

They passed through the doors and turned through a hallway both of them running down the woman kicking a man as he was about to pull the trigger. "We need a quicker exit!" She yelled behind her. "Take the next door were going to have to take the stairs." He said back as she opened the door and jumped off the rail heading down the next flight. The older man went down the long way.

Still pulling the boy as he stared behind him hearing the building lock. "30 seconds remaining before complete shut down." The Computer voice said. "Damn it kid hurry up!" Angel looked at him and sped up causing the other to as well before they burst out onto the bottom level just as the gate fell over the stair way. "Get in." Said Nick as he opened the door to a SUV.

He got in and heard the door close behind him and watched as the man sit in front. "Let's go Natasha." The woman turned to see him. "Black Widow." She hit the gas and they began to drive. He watched as they pulled out of the garage and then his world went black.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"Bruce!" Yelled Nick as he came in holding an unconscious boy in his arms. Bruce stood as did Steve and Tony. They cleared the examination table and laid him down. Everyone walked out leaving him alone since everyone knew he liked to be alone when he worked. He checked the boy's eyes fascinated by the Velvet color but quickly moved down to his shirt removing it and nearly dropping the knife in his hand as he saw the scars that covered his chest.

Scars that ran up, down, to one side, and to the other. They decorated his tan skin but still let see his slightly toned chest. But what brought his attention more was the square object next to his heart that made the skin rise. He quickly cut the skin watching as his blood came up as the skin was parted. He wiped it away and opened the skin as he looked closer to the chip seeing how it had been literally placed over his heart.

He grabbed a pair of scissors and some tweezers. Before beginning to cut piece of wire after wire sweat beginning to rise on his brow. He wiped it away with his forearm as he continued he checked the machine indicating his pulse. He looked back down and reached for the tweezers before pulling it off of his heart and into a box closing the lid on it and sealing him up.

He rinsed his hands and turned back to the table noticing that his patient wasn't their anymore. "What'd you do?" Said a husky and slightly deep voice. Bruce turned and saw him sitting on one of the counters his back to him showing more scars than Bruce could have imagined. "I removed a chip from your heart that sealed off many vital parts of your body such as-"

"My Voice."

He said again jumping off the counter and turning to look at the older man's face. "Yes, My names Bruce Banner." "Angelus Night Lozano." He said walking over to the man who had removed the object from him and shaking his hand. The door opened and he removed his hand throwing the shirt over quickly staring at the group of males. "So he's awake." Said Tony staring at the young man. "Yes but he doesn't speak, His names-" "My Names Angelus Night Lozano. And I do speak." He stated coldly as he folded his arms. Nick rose an eyebrow.

"He had a chip that cut off all his vital functions such as speaking." Bruce said. "Huh? Wonder what they wanted with a kid like you?" Tony said. "They didn't want him." Said Steve as he looked at Nick who didn't respond. Angel's eyes flickered upward staring at the men who had pulled him out of the building. "Who'd they want?" He asked his eyebrow raising. "I can't tell-"

"Bullshit I almost fucking died they stuck a chip in me and-" He closed his mouth looking away. "And?" "Nothing." He said rolling his neck somehow trying to erase the memories as he looked over at Bruce. "We're not sure what they wanted but we think it had something to do with your Father." "Or My Mother." Nick looked at him. "You're Mother?" Asked Natasha as she looked at him.

"Yeah I never met her but they captured her as well." "Did you see her there." "No. They only kept me in that cell." He said looking down at the ground. "Then were stumped." Clint commented as he sat down on one of the chairs. "Yep were stumped." Said Steve as he watched as Tony and Nick continued to fight over what was going on while the young boy rolled his eyes and looked out the window hiding back into his cocoon.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

(Hope ya liked it! Also this is my first story chapter and my first story so no flamers please and also I will receive constructive criticism. Ps I do not own the Avengers or any other characters except Angelus and his father. Thank you! .)


	2. Chapter 2

The room he was staying in was nothing like the room back home. It was more spacious and had a huge window that toke up almost the whole wall. The room was a mix of Blacks, Browns, and Silvers, with a king size bed in the middle and a dresser or drawer with clothing that Nick had gotten him. He looked out of the window watching as clouds passed underneath the intruding aircraft. He watched as some birds flew around and off to their families. A Loving adult, a person that kept them safe. His eyes averted from the scene and to the door that was locked. He came out of a prison and was in another one. He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs sitting with his knees pressed to his chest as he played with the new jeans on his legs. At some time in the night, Pepper a lady with a motherly vibe to her came in and gave him some clothes to wear, but it seemed she had at some point been with Anthony Stark by the way The older man stood outside while she was inside. The clothing consisted of some Boxers, Jeans, a Black t-shirt, and some socks with Converse. He felt like a fucked up version of a doll being dressed up by a stranger who held his future in his hand well in this case their hands. They hadn't told him anything at all after they had removed the chip they had simply put him in this room that from what she saw was a bedroom but had been converted into a cell by adding a metallic and controlled door. They hadn't even told him if they would let him live or if he would be an experiment for them. He closed his eyes and instantly images of his imprisonment came to his mind the faces of doctors standing above him cutting him open trying to find something but not succeeding. His eyes opened at the sound of a click and turned towards the door. "H-hey." Said Bruce as he walked in seeing that the Teens eyes changed from a deep Blue back to the normal Velvet. "Do your eyes change color on command or on your emotions." "What?" "Your eyes." "I don't know I've never really noticed." He said feeling comfortable around him. "Hmm do you mind if I sit down?" "Go for it." He sat down on the edge of the made bed. "So can I ask you something?" The younger boy said his eyes looking outside. "Sure." "What are you guys gonna do with me? Am I an Experiment?" "No were all what you would call Mutant's well I am. Black Widow and Hawk Eye aka Natasha and Clint are mass Murderers, Tony is Iron man he's a genius who created a suit made of obviously Iron, Steve is a super soldier, and me well I'm a Mutant that when angered turns into a green monster." "You aren't a monster." He stated simply. "Coming from you it's a compliment." He rolled his head to the side to stare at the man. "At least you're Mutation you know. Me I'm completely unaware of what I can do for all I knew I could kill everyone in a snap." "Highly Doubt it." He said smiling slightly but quickly making it disappear as Angelus continued to stare at him. "Do you ever want to end it?" He said his face emotionless. "I can't." Bruce said sighing, "The other guy won't allow me to." "Sucks." He said, "You?" The boy's eyes seemed to be far away lost in his thoughts. "No. I never have." He said Bruce not being able to decipher it from a lie or the truth. They stayed in a silence before Bruce stood, "Well would you like me to bring you your food or would you like to join us." "Am I allowed to." He said sarcastically. Bruce smiled and said, "Depends on you." The boy stood and walked after him as they stepped out of the room and into a narrow pathway that a few feet down turned into a huge room with multiple doors similar hallways that led into other rooms he guessed. "Does everyone stay down here?" "No only you." "Prisoner." He whispered. "What?" He asked turning. "Nothing where does everyone stay?" "They stay on the upper level above these." They entered an elevator with a clear circular glass around it. They stepped inside and reached the second floor where there was a long dining table which on one corners was open laptop and papers scattered and on the other sat Natasha who was fixing her gun and Tony who was eating watching her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh you're up." Pepper said smiling as she handed the younger boy a plate of eggs, Bacon, and hash browns. She handed Bruce a plate as well and he thanked her while the boy nodded and followed the Mutant. Bruce gave him a small smile and sat down on the table sticking a spoonful of eggs into his mouth and staring at the screen. He looked down at the plate and poked at the Egg picking a piece of it and staring at it. "It isn't poisoned, if we wanted to kill you we would've done it a lot earlier." Said Tony earning a glare from both of the females at the table. He looked at him but said nothing looking back at the food and placing the yellow piece in his mouth and chewing it before ripping a piece of bacon and doing the same procedure as well with the other food item. Steve and Clint walked into the room and both of their eyes fell onto the younger boy, Steve grabbed a bowl and headed over to their side before sitting down directly in front of him a goofy smile on his face. "Hey soldier, I'm Steve your name's Angel right?" "Angelus." "Why not Angel?" He asked. "There's nothing Angelic about me." He said pushing the plate away from him and towards the man. "Want it?" "Sure." He grabbed the plate and tossed it into his. "So how old are you, Soldier boy?" "I'm fifteen." "You're young. When I was in the army I was 18…" He continued to talk as the younger boy let his mind wander as he stared at the table top.

"Dad I'm Home!" Yelled Angel as he closed the door behind him with his foot before tossing his backpack onto the floor, the recently turned 12 year old looked into the kitchen his eyebrows furrowing as he spotted his old man sitting on the table, a Medication needle in his hand. "What's that?" He asked as he walked over staring at the glass as it flickered in the sunlight. "I've told you that you're Mother and me we were different from people of the world. People that were normal, weak." The boy nodded his Eye looking into his father's brown. "I need to see what your capable son, I need to know if you will continue our legacy. If you will be the next ruler or commander of this world." He said. "Give me your hand." Asked the man holding out his. "But-" His father grabbed his face in between his, "Do you Trust me?" The younger boy gulped but nodded showing his father his arm. Alexi toke his son's hand and with one final encouraging squeeze inserted the needle. The younger boy cried out tears springing to his eyes as his body began to tingle. His father pushed the liquid slowly as the Youngers body began to heat up by the second coming from warmth to a burning sensation. "Dad it-It burns." He cried tears falling down his cheeks. "I know Angelus just hold on." The boy fell to his knees sobs ripping out of his chest as the heat spread everywhere he moved trying to find some sort of cooling sensation but found none he began to fall into unconsciousness as the pain rose to excruciating. He heard the dial of buttons and then his father speak into the Phone. "He has the gene, he has it inside of him all we need to do is continue the procedures and he will become one of the greatest warriors ever known to man." He said with pride in his voice just as his son gave up and fell into a dark and deep painless slumber.

"And that's how I got in to the Army." Steve said as he stuck another piece of food inside his mouth. The boy looked over at him, "So how old are you?" "About 200 years old or maybe 400 I'm not sure." He said scratching his blonde hair. "Hmm." He said. "Angelus. Practice room now." Said Nick as he walked past the table, "Natasha you're his partner." They turned to look at each other but stood up.

"Fuck." He cursed as he once again fell onto the ground his ribs taking much of the hit. His frustration was reaching its peak and he was tired he had added about a dozen new scars to his already maimed body and as he stood he stared at the woman who was causing all this. She stood from her crouched position and crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you to Duck." "So I'm not fucking doing that I'm just standing here wanting to get my ass beat right?" He snapped his eyes turning blood red. Bruce, Tony, Steve, Clint, and Nick leaned forwards watching the boy. "I'm telling you to Duck.'" She said calmly. "I fucking Am!" He yelled glass shattering around him. Everyone looked away as the glass filled the air but once they turned their eyes widened Angelus still stood their but he now had Black Wings on his back that were the size of him, they were black with Silver outlining, but his eyes, his eyes were the color of night completely black no outer whiteness. Just like if his eyes had been dipped in black paint and he had a tail that was black as well with a sharp edge to it that looked like it could split a man in half. He growled at Natasha his teeth now containing four very sharp canines. "My Fucking God he's a-" "He's a fucking Demon Angel shit." Tony said. Angelus stalked towards Natasha she tried to run but a black cloud of smoke appeared in front of her and their he stood. "Angelus calm down." He smirked his teeth poking out. "Oh first you tell me to duck and now to calm down, anything else Blackie?" He whispered before tossing her to the other side. Steve was next he jumped in and ran towards him. Angel turned quickly and viciously threw his tail out catching his knee. Steve fell hard onto the ground and rolled out of the way as what seemed to be a chair fell where he had once been and broke in half. Clint fell down and looked at him. "Calm down Angel." He said as he stood his bow and arrow tightly held in his hand. He turned and looked at him before they both launches themselves at the other. Angel reached for him but Clint rolled away but getting caught by the tail. Angelus threw him back and grabbed him in the throat throwing him at the wall next to Natasha before walking over his wings growing out and showing that they were about 7-10 feet in length. "Hey you big Bird!" Yelled Tony in his suit. Angel turned and grinned launching off the floor and his wings going back making his speed increase as he aimed straight for the iron made mad. "Ah Fuck." Tony was struck by him. They fought in the air Tony throwing punches at the Angelic Demon while Angelus was trying to pry him off and toss him into the water. "Bring him back over to the ship!" Yelled Nick into the speaker inside the suit. "No we were just dancing here because it seemed fun what the fuck do you think I'm trying to do Nick?" He kicked off the boy and sped towards the ship hitting the speed. "I'm bringing him over!" He yelled as he entered the ship he crashed as Angelus landed as well a roar erupted from his chest but was cut short as cuffs were put on him. He struggled against them roaring yelling like a caged animal. "I'm Sorry." Said Clint as he shot an arrow into his stomach. The beast cried out falling to its knees as the tranquillizer toke effect.

Angelus awoke to a pain in his head he reached for his eyes and heard the cling of metal. He looked at the thick metallic cuffs on his hands. "What?" He kneeled and looked down at his chest his shirt completely removed and his scars where gone only his flawless tan skin in its place. "What the fuck did I do?" He whispered. "We found out your ability." Clint said walking over to him and kneeling in front of the boy. He had a scar on his left eye and a badly cut lip. "Did…" Clint looked at him, "You're gonna wanna see yourself in the mirror." He unlocked the cuffs and let him get up. The teen walked to a mirror and froze. He looked taller now at least 5'10, his hair was a darker shade of Black and know had Dark Blue highlights on the tips, his face was chiseled while his eyes where a dark shade of Grey mixed with Black, But on his chest in the front you could visibly see a six pack and the scars were still their just not visible only seen like lines he turned and on his back was a Dark Black colored design that was of wings that covered his whole back. "How?" "We don't know you just got mad at Natasha and snapped attacking everyone." He said. Angel stared before running off. He passed the dining room not even seeing the whole group of avengers sitting their he jumped off the rail landing gracefully on the lower level and running to his cell. He slammed the door closed watched as the red light flickered. His Breath was coming in loud gasps. He was a Monster, He was an Outcast, and He was a Freak. Threw a vase across the room watching as it broke before crumpling to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"He hasn't come out for three days." Bruce argued staring at the other members. "It's his own damn wish." "For the first time in your life Tony get your head out of your ass." Snapped Bruce his eyes turning green. "Calm Down Bruce."

Pepper said patting the Doctors shoulder. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry all im saying is he's a kid, he just found out he attacked almost everyone who was trying to protect him, and you guys are leaving him alone? Do you really think that's such a good idea?" "And like I said before Green Giant, Were not forcing him to be in there, he decided that he wanted to lock himself inside the cell, we've gave him food but he won't eat.

Do you want us to go in there and shove it down his throat? Because if you do please enlighten us." "Your worse than a child." He growled. Standing up and storming off. Pepper passed Tony smacking him on the back of the head. Tony hissed and stroked the skin, before glaring at Steve who was smirking. "Are you sure he'll talk to us?"

Asked Pepper as she watched the doctor near the room. "Well me yeah im not sure about you." "Then I'll stay outside okay." "Okay." He said opening the door. He sighed gently as he spotted him in the same spot as the other time he had entered the room. He sat in the chair looking out the window his face on his knees. Except this time he wore a Black Tank, Loose jeans, and some combat boots. "Hey." He said not moving any closer from the door. He didn't even move just continued to stare.

He looked at Pepper and closed the door hearing it click behind him before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed closest to him which was about a foot away. "Angelus you can't beat yourself up." "I could've killed someone." He whispered his voice tired and cracked. "Im not going to lie to you but yes you could have but you didn't."

"What if I had?" "But you didn't you can continue to live in what if's. You don't think I often ask myself that question?" "I do." "What?" "I do sometimes think of killing myself." He said turning to look at him. His face was pale, his cheeks were hallowed, his eyes red from either crying or lack of sleep but he was pretty sure it was lack of sleep.

"I think about night and day, Wonder that maybe if I kill myself know I won't have to deal with destroying or hurting someone in the future how if im dead now no one would miss me. I'll just be the kid that had the power to turn into a demon and kill innocent people while he's in that stage. Or maybe even wake up and be in a jail cell then be shot in the head with a pistol just to end my misery." He said looking at the ground. "You've had a lot of time to think about this." "Ive always thought about it ever since…"

"Ever since?" "Ever since my father first realized my potential." Bruce blinked. "Your potential?" "My Father knew of my ability, he told me I would be the next ruler the next commander that him and my mother were different that they weren't weak like the humans. He knew there was a chance I had the gene." "When did he find out?" "When I was 12 I had just came back from school and he stuck a needle in my arm filled with a liquid that caused my whole body to feel like it was on fire, like I was inside a grill and my skin was burning till the bone."

"Enhancers." He whispered in disbelief.

" I think that's what they were he injected me every month watching me, until one day I guess he lost control and injected to much that's when my eyes began to change color, that's when he toke me out of school, that's when he began to… Teach me." He said an emotion of disgust crossing his face. "Teaching?"

"He taught me how to kill a person in one movement, just to grab their neck and with just the right amount of roughness they would die, how you could kill someone with a single bullet without missing, and how to torture someone until they gave you the information you needed. He taught me everything there was to learn about killing, torturing, and burying. But when I wouldn't do something right he would force me to watch as he killed them very slowly their screams piercing into my skull as he cut finger by finger, toe by toe until they couldn't scream anymore from the loss of blood. The way they looked at me their eyes full of pleading and the only word coming out of their mouths was help. For me to help them from their torture, but me not being able to. You don't know what it's like to want to stand up and literally just kill them then and there for they can rest. Not caring that they would possibly have a family, a child, but wanting them to be set free of their painful prison, but worst of all was being locked in the same room with them as they died slowly watching the blood go through the cracks of the floor and their breathing becoming shorter and their eyes staring at you. Watching you wondering why you didn't do anything to help them, possibly cursing you, possibly hoping you'd suffer the same fate as they had, until their bodies went limp, their final breath coming out of them from deep within. But no that wasn't the end either I had to sit there through the night watching their blank eyes, knowing that I would be the last thing they had stared at before moving on to the next life."

He said his voice emotionless as if he had sucked back into those painful and mediocre memories. "Knowing that you were your father's own little assassin. His own little death creation, Knowing worse of all that he created you this way." He looked away. Bruce could see that he had literally been destroyed at a young age his innocence disappearing. Bruce breathed in deeply before standing up and squeezing his shoulder. "You're not that person anymore, Im not gonna say you can change what you've been taught but you can try, can try to change. To switch sides." Angel looked up at him seeing the sincerity in his eyes, the sincerity that he would be shown by a father to his son.

"How can I change when Ive killed the innocent?" "How do you think Natasha and Clint have made it? They can help you through this, all of us can, them by teaching you how to use it at your advantage, me teaching you how to control your other side, Steve by teaching you how to control your strength, and Even Tony who can teach you how to fly." "The gayest one right." Bruce burst out laughing as the younger boy slightly smile raising only one side of his mouth.

"I wish he would have heard that especially coming from you." He walked over to the window and looked out watching as Nick stood on the platform in a heated conversation with Tony. "Well it seems someone got in trouble." He said shaking his head. The younger male stood as well and looked outside watching as Tony turned and stalked off his face full of anger. "Hey Bruce?" He asked from behind him. Bruce turned, "Yeah?" "Do they ever let you get off of this?" "Yeah we all do, why?" "I wanted to know if I could get off at some point." He stated walking over to the bed and sitting down. "Im not sure you would be allowed especially because of your Ability. But if you want I'll ask Nick about it and see what he has to say, but like I said he'll probably reject it." He nodded and sighed.

"Come on lets go eat." He said. "Okay." He said standing and following him again. "We need to stop doing this?" "What?" "You coming over to get me so I can eat." "Well if you started eating without me having to ask we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?" He said turning and raising an eyebrow. "True." He stated looking at Pepper who was still outside. "You're so pale." She said walking over to him and checking him over. "Are you okay? Your probably hungry." She said literally concerned. He looked into her eyes, "Sorry for troubling you." She was slightly taken back due to that being their first conversation and him sounding older than what he truly was. "I-It's okay." She said coming back to her usual self. They walked into the elevator and up they went. When they arrived Nick stood there.

"Nick May we speak to you?" Pepper said. He nodded and walked off leaving Angel on his own. He sighed and leaned back against the door. "So you finally came out of your cage." Natasha said as she stood in front of him. "I guess so." He said crossing his arms. "Hmm I was waiting for you to come back out so we could have our rematch." She said giving him a cocky smirk. "I'll be waiting." She turned on her heel and walked off. "Well if it isn't Miss Drama queen." Tony said as he walked over.

"Finally felt honored enough to come out of your cage?" "I could say the same thing for you drama queen, I saw your little hissy fit in my room, didn't get your way?" He glared at him and leaned in closer. "Look kid I don't know who the fuck you are but I don't like you and I don't like how you get the spot light or as I like to call the pity light because you can't control your monster like Hulk over their but I respect him because he pulls around his weight. While you, you get mad and run to your room like a little 12 year old girl. So why don't you do us all a favor and start impressing us cause seriously right now you're a pussy."

His jaw clenched and he had the urge to literally punch him in the face. "Stark leave him alone." Said Hawkeye as he entered the room. Stark looked over at him and rolled his eyes before turning and leaving. "You okay?" "Im fine I could have taken him." "Yeah would you like for me to call him back cause I'll do it." He just looked at him. "Thought so." He said rolling his eyes. "Come on Young one Nick needs you in his office ASAP."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

They all stood at the table, ever member of the group stood watching with complete interest as Nick walked back and force. Banner, Pepper, and Angelus were the only one who were slightly calm as they watched. "Okay look here, I'll accept his request but Banner if he fucks up once I take control into my hands." "Yes sir."

Bruce said. "Okay and to the rest of you, Angelus needs to learn how to control his ability and the only way to do this is if the others help out. Bruce you're gonna teach him how to use his anger, Natasha you're going to have to teach him how to defend himself because for you it's fun, Clint teach him how to aim, Steve you're gonna be strength, and Stark even though I know your pissed off and are not on good terms with the kid," "That's an understatement." He grumbled,

"The kid needs to know how to fly and fight in the air." He was about to start complaining. "And if any of you as much as complain, I will personal stick my foot so far up your ass you won't be able to shit right for the next few months. Got it?" They stayed silent. "Good now you and me we need to talk." Nick said looking at the boy before turning and heading to one of the room him following behind him. "Alright what's this about you wanting to go out, don't get me wrong I accept it you're a kid and all but what's up?" "I-I just wanna go out see the world." "Didn't you-"He didn't finish his sentence as he saw his face.

"Alright but look kid you got to have someone watching over you so your fine with Bruce." He nodded. "Alright but im gonna warn you if you as much turn in front of someone or hit someone you're not gonna have this privilege do I make myself clear?" He nodded. "Alright bounce." He stood up and was about to open the door when he called over to him, "Curfews at 12." "Curfew? Come on Fury." He protested his rebellious teen surfacing. "No you're a teen and under my watch, you either agree with curfew or don't get anything."

He growled and turned on his heel, "Fucking Bullshit." "What was that?" Nick said smiling. "Nothing, Thank you." He snapped before walking out hearing the laughter of the older man.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

"Okay we need to find out what angers you." Bruce said as they stood outside. "I don't know." He said crossing his arms as he looked over the edge of the platform watching as clouds passed. "I anger knowing that I'll forever be this." "Hmm." He hummed. "Alright think come on." Angelus sighed and turned closing his eyes thinking of his father betraying him, His father beating him making him watch anything but nothing happened.

"I think I have to be in the moment." He said. "Or maybe we've been looking at the wrong thing, Think of a happy thought anything. When you were a child. Or now." He closed his eyes and scrolled through his memories until he stopped on one, when he had been able to save a woman and her baby, his father had hit the shit out of him even lashing him but seeing the face of the woman holding her infant in her arms tears of joy sliding down her face as she thanked him before running out of the forest.

Warmth filled his body and when he opened his eyes he saw Bruce's eyes widened. He turned his head to the side and saw instead of black wings, white one, pure and smooth. "Wow." He said breathless. "It seems that whatever your memory is it changes your wings, if your angry or full of rage their black, if your happy or at peace their white."

"Wouldn't be the first time something changes with my mood." He said. Bruce smiled and said, "Alright switch back. Calm down deep breathing helps." He nodded and did exactly that and they were gone. "Okay here comes the hard part, we need to make you transform back into the evil one, and keep you in its mind so you can control it."

He nodded but when he closed his eyes he tried to find something to anger him, anything. Then he found it a memory of him when he was a child, five years old and his father had been insulting his mother with words and actions with another woman.

His body began to tingle but with fire a burning sensation that caused him to grit his teeth. He could feel a misty curtain try to cover his mind but he fought through it. Bruce watched as the younger boys body began to shake his jaw clenching and his arms making his veins pop out turning them into black lines that decorated his arms. His tank top ripped off showing his chest that was also decorated in black lines.

The younger let out a growl as His wings extended back to their form and being a dark black, his tail also flicking on the ground. He opened his eyes his Eyes being devoured by the blackness. His teeth extended as well. "Angel?" The Demon or Angel cocked his head to the side and blinked. "What?" He growled. "Come on Angelus beat it, pull through." He encouraged as he could see the battle of him trying to control it.

The rage was trying to sink in it felt as if he was going in and out of the blackness. He concentrated harder his breathing becoming harsher as he felt the pull. "Come on Angel." Said two new voices. He opened his eyes and spotted Pepper and Natasha standing there. He nodded flexing his fingers he noticed had claws. He lifted them and expected them before looking at Bruce. "You got it?" He nodded.

"Alright let's see if you can do what you did with the smoke. Try to move next to me without walking over. He once again nodded and closed concentrated feeling a strange feeling coarse through his body as he portaled next to him Black smoke surrounding him. When he could finally see he noticed where he was. Which wasn't exactly next to him but about 10 feet farther away. "Damn." He growled. "Don't worry it's just the first day." He said. The rest of the day was passed practicing him popping out of places. Which after hours of practicing he could get at least a foot from his destination but not exactly there. It was better than when he popped up in the middle of the sky and nearly fell into the ocean.

But as Bruce kept telling him he was on his way to figuring it out. "The Kids getting it." Steve said as he stood next to the window watching as he disappeared and popped up next to Natasha. "Yeah he does." Added Nick. "Has he told you about his past yet?" "No but from what Bruce has hinted it wasn't a good one, the kid had it tough." "Doesn't everyone?" Tony said looking up. "Stark some people have it worse than others," Nick looked back out, "But it also makes them a better fighter, due to having determination to succeed. And this kid's got it."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

(Okay ladies and Gents this is gonna be the last update unless I get at least one review that's all im asking for just one because for one I want to know who you guys think I should put him with and it doesn't take that long to Review just click the button say it's a good story, or you can make it better by, and then you put the name of the character. Come on Ya'll work with me! I don't not own the Avengers and blah blah blah. I am not writing this to gain money and some more Blah's.)


	4. Chapter 4

Sweat dripped from his brow as he circled his opponent. Their eye watching waiting for the other like hungry predators staring down at their prey. Clint launched forwards aiming a blow to Angelus right side, which got blocked by an arm and returned it with more force. Clint ducked jumping out of the way before leaning down and letting his leg swing on the floor, aiming for the younger male's feet.

Angel Jumped but a second to late before toppling onto the ground hissing through his teeth as he hit the ground. He looked up and rolled out of the way as Clint let an elbow drop. Angel jumped and got on top of the older male. Clint tried to kick out but Angel straddled his waist aiming a punch to him but got turned over trying hard to get out of the grip he thrust up throwing him off. He quickly stood up his eyes a dark violet as he stood up once again not leaving until he won. Clint smirked dripping sweat as well. "He's enjoying that tome much."

Bruce said shaking his head. Tony looked up from his computer and raised an eyebrow from under his goggles. "And you need to calm down on being a papa bear let the kid grow some balls or something." He said before returning back to his work. "It's just he's grown on me ya know. He's like my son." "How very deep you should write a book." He grumbled. "What do you have against him Stark?"

Bruce said raising and eyebrow as he wiped his glasses on his shirt. "I don't got shit against the brat." "Then why is it that every time anyone talks about him you act like a jealous girl." "Me Jealous sure buddy that's exactly what I am, im so jealous im gonna go drink and sleep with as many girls as your fantasy wishes it could." He said standing up. "Defensive aren't we?" "Bite me Bruce better yet go shoot yourself, oh wait you can't." He snapped throwing closed the lab door, before of course bumping into the stupid Brat. "Someone steamed."

Said Angelus giving his famous raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "Step off Brat I don't got time for you." He pushed past him yanking on his suit jacket before disappearing around the hall. Angel rolled his eyes before tossing open the door and stepping inside jumping onto the counter next to Bruce. He peeled off his tank wiping away the sweat from his forehead before watching as Bruce continued to work on something. "What you doing?" He asked lifting a leg onto the counter. "Just trying to see if I can figure something out about your genes but I just can't."

"I told you Bruce use some of my blood it'll be okay, my hair isn't enough and you know it." He looked at him. "Are you sure?" "Yes if it helps you then yes." Bruce reached over for a needle and walked over watching him as his eyes moved to the needle a mist coming over them. He extended his arm and looked into Bruce's eyes before lifting his head up looking directly at the ceiling.

Bruce injected the needle after a three count and when he pulled back the top part his eyes widened as instead of red Blood, Blue came out. "Angelus look." The younger boy looked down and his eyes averted away in disgust. "Another Flaw." He growled. Bruce pulled the needle out and watched him before walking over to his workbench and put the blood on a petri dish and looking at it under the microscope.

Angel stood and looked at him as he wrote down notes before disappearing out the door the only sign that he had left was the slight click of the door.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Angelus sat in the bathroom his back pressed against the door as he looked down at his skin. The tan skin completely flawless but underneath was his flaw the flaw that just made him that much more inhuman. He let a shaky breath escape his lips as he lifted the broken glass to it clenching his jaw as he quickly moved it to the side.

A sense of pain filled his skin as sure enough the blue blood seeped through his veins. He didn't understand it though why or how it could be blue when a few weeks earlier it had been red. Why now? He gritted his teeth as he slit back and forth, back and forth. He watched as the ground was soaked in the fluid almost like a clear ocean an ocean he wished he could sink into. An ocean that could swallow him up devour him whole and just disappear him. "All personal report to the meeting room all Personal please report to the Meeting room."

He looked up at the ceiling before standing. He stared down at the pool of blood that had at some point changed back into red and threw a towel onto it wiping it up before tossing the towel into the hamper. He yanked on a Long sleeve Black t-shirt before walking out of the room and heading to the room. When he walked in he spotted everyone was there he was the only one left.

"Glad you could make it." Nick said looking impatient and pissed, but when his eyes lifted to the younger boy when he got no response he saw that he just looked at the ground. Nick averted his eyes to Bruce who had a very similar look on his face. "It seems someone has somehow been able to get into our NASA group and snatched the cube up. Which mean-"'were toast unless we get the cube?"

Tony said getting to the point. "Exactly. We have the location down there in 36th avenue in one of the abandoned parts of Manhattan but we need the air, Tony, Angel you guys hit the sky, Clint, Natasha, and Steve you got the floor, Bruce if we need backup you know what you need to do." Everyone went their separate ways while Angelus quickly hit the airs transforming into his Black form.

He put the ear piece inside before flying off. Tony quickly caught up and looked at him, "Im gonna make the grand entrance and if I need back up hit me up." He flew over the lines but the minute he did bullets began to fly. "Holy crap they got guns, Hawk, Black, Cap where are you guys." Angel dived down picking up one of them and throwing them on the ground.

As he flew past them back into the sky. "Did you see the cube?" "No I didn't." He said looking back to the ground spotting Steve surrounded by a group of guards. He dove down landing and letting his tail swipe at half of them as Steve toke care of the others. "We got go inside the building." He said as he caught sight of some other security guards.

"Ive got this go with Hawk and Black down." He nodded and disappeared through the double doors entering the building which looked like an abandoned hospital. He went down the hall looking in every room trying to find some sort of hint that they ahd entered the building. "Where are you guys?" "Were in the basement." He said through the receiver.

"Check the upper levels got it." "Affirmative." He said flying up through one of the holes and looking around his eyebrows furrowing. He had been here before. He was sure he had the walls a poor coloring of grey with the paint chipping while the rooms had some sorry excuse of beds that looked more like caskets. He felt his brain begin to hurt as he tried to dig deeper into his mind where was this from, had he even been here before.

His eyes shut as he leaned against the wall. Why did these walls feel so familiar. His eyes were opened wide as he looked around the room. Walking over to the chair on the left corner and lifting it as he fell to his knees their under the webs and pieces of broken wood and paint was a needle, with grey liquid.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

_His breath was coming in deep breaths as he ran down the halls of the laboratory. He whipped his head back seeing as his Father yelled for him to come back before sending some lab technicians after him._

_ He turned tears falling down his cheeks. No, run, don't let them touch you. Run for dear god run! He yelled at himself as he threw open one of the doors and closed it hiding under one of the beds curling up in a ball and shutting his eyes his hands over his ears, hoping, wishing for himself to disappear. He heard the door open and his eyes opened as he saw a pair of white shoes, Leave please, Please leave. He prayed tears once again welling in his eyes. The knees were know visible as he kneeled. Please don't._

_ His gloved and cold hand went underneath to blanket. "Derrick the nurses are saying it went downstairs." He stood and ran out. It. Was that what he was? He wasn't even considered a person, just a experiment. He wanted his mom, he didn't care if she didn't even now who he was she wanted her know. The tears slipped down his cheeks onto the cold floor. "Found you!" Yelled one of the doctors as he yanked him out. He screamed yelling and kicking as he picked him up._

_ Their were two guards one grabbing him from the back as the other was readying the needle. "Please don't do it. Please I-Im sorry." He sobbed trying harder and harder to break free. The man put the needle to his skin and he yelled kicking the man in the chest causing the needle to be thrown to the side. He slipped out of his grasp and tried to run his face hitting a brick wall and falling to the ground. His head swimming dizzily as he looked up. His Father stood their, his Blonde hair a mess, his blue eyes red with tiredness._

_ Angel tried to get up to run but he was thrown back to the ground by a rough kick to the chest. He fell back lying on his side gasping for breath. He was thown roughly on to the floor his face pressed against the ground. He felt the prick of a needle and then another one as the feeling of drowsiness and the burning fill his veins. His eyes were closing slowly but when he opened it once more he saw the needle with the liquid taunting him from his place underneath the chair._

_He was lifted onto the shoulder of one of the men and taken out of the room. "Make sure when we get back to give him more anesthetic we don't need anymore shows especially like today that he could have left." "Yes sir is that all." 'Make sure to keep him in the protection room, today is the day we make sure if all our time has been for the good or just a waste of money and time."_

_ The assistant disappeared and Alexi watched as his son was tossed onto the table were they tied him up his head rolling back in forth from the drugs. He leaned over and grabbed another injection filled with a different liquid and injected it into his blood stream watching as his veins turned black. He looked over at one of the men and nodded._

_The man went into the back room as Alexi grabbed a wash cloth and wiped the Blood from his son's eyes before looking up and taking the steaming hot blade from the man. "Dad, P-please." He slurred looking at the older man. He returned his stare before grabbing the blade and with one final look dug it into his chest. A scream pierced the night air as they continued where they left off._

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000_

He fell back his arms instinctively going to his head his eyes shutting closed. "No. No. No!" He yelled hearing his yells echo over the empty wall. His eyes were thrown open.

"It's a setup! I repeat it's a set up!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs flying through the holes of the building before throwing the door open seeing as a helicopter was flying off. He opened his wings and launched himself towards it. "What the fuck is he doing!" Yelled Tony as he watched the younger man fly after the helicopter.

"Go after him." Yelled Steve back as he threw his shield toward the enemies and punching another. "God dammit." Yelled Stark as he flew up. Angel landed on the helicopter taking out one of the guards that sat on the railing of the door. It was bigger than he expected it to be almost like a mini plane. "Well you were right, your boy did come."

A man with Shoulder length brown hair said wearing a helmet with two goat horns on it. Angel turned his eyes falling on the man on his right. He had Dark brown hair, Pale skin with a beard but his eyes. His eyes were two blue orbs. "He's grown up." Said the man his voice deep and cold. He stood and stared into his Velvet. "Isn't that right, Son?"

Angel stared at him his mind once again swimming. His father shook his head. "Lesson number one son don't let your emotions get in the way." A gunshot rang before he fell off his body falling through the sky. "Stark!" Yelled Natasha as he pointed to the sky. Tony looked up a body was falling down. "Kid!" He yelled speeding towards the falling figure.

His arms wrapped around his body and landed onto the ground. "Retreat Now!" Yelled Nick. Tony looked down and cursed as he saw the blue liquid on his armor. "Bruce get the table ready we have a bleeder."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

(A/N okay I thought I was gonna wait but ive been thinking screw it ive been on a role with this story all day. But please be nice and write at least one review, Please. It makes me feel like you guys don't like the story. Please ill give you cookies and write the name of the character because im currently stuck between Clint and Tony so you just have to vote for one please! Ill love you guys forever!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Okay here's a new chapter! Thank you to ZhaLee for reviewing. Well blah you know the drill I don't own the avengers but if I did I would have a lot of Hawkeye moments! And The Big Picture I didn't realize I wasn't spacing until you reviewed whoops…. .)

The beep of the machine was the only thing that indicated he was still breathing, still alive. The squiggly line moving as his heart still beated. Tony sat in one of the chairs of the room having, as he liked to call Nurse Duty. Angel's face was pale, his eyebrow had a thin cut over the side of it that was currently being held together by a bandage. His chest was wrapped up as well starting from his naval and stopping below his nipples. Tony leaned over and picked up the beer next to him taking a drink before putting it back onto the floor. The scene had been bad a couple of days ago, 5 was it? His stomach had been literally ripped apart able to see his intestines from the gunshot wound. The bullets visible as he brought him back at the time it looked like 5 of them but with further investigation it had ended up being 10 scattered across his midriff.

Bruce, Pepper, and himself had instantly gotten to work and tried to remove the bullets and close him up as quickly but the bullets literally dug deeper and deeper inside him. The worst part was that when they reached a blood line they would open and spill a liquid. They had to grab tweezers in each hand and pull them out. Bruce and Pepper were on the verge of tears as they yanked them out hearing his painful screams until from all the excruciating pain he passed out, fainting halfway through the operation. Even Tony felt bad, and the only time he had ever felt bad was when he had broken up with Pep on her birthday. But what pissed him off to no extent was that for one they didn't know where the cube was, Who had it, and who had shot him. Tony hated this feeling, he hated feeling vulnerable, out in the open. Like the kid, it wasn't his fault that trouble just seemed to follow after him. Tony stood up his legs going numb and walked over to the side of his bed. He stuck his hands in the pocket of his jeans before looking him over letting a sigh escape his lips, "Your so scarred." He whispered gently turning his arm over looking at the dark circles that adorned his inner elbow.

His eyes lowered and his eyebrows furrowed at some new scars. He kneeled down and lifted his sunglasses putting them on his head. He let his finger graze over the skin that was lifted scratching against his fingertip. If he hadn't been older he would have simply looked it over as a wound from the battle but he wasn't stupid. He had known about this for some time and he knew almost instantly that he was cutting. And from what he could see this hadn't been the first time he had done it multiple times before from the healed lines that were underneath and around the other ones. Tony stood his mind completely blank. This whole time Anthony had judged the kid, Him thinking he was perfect. But he had forgotten the most important thing, he was a KID. A teenager who had just figured out he was a mutant that could turn into a Bird. This whole time he had let that slip out of his mind when actually that was the most important piece of information. He yanked at his hair not even turning as the glasses fell of his head, Anger was filling him as he walked towards the door. He needed to talk to Bruce, and he needed to know about Angelus's past.

Tony entered the Lab, Bruce looking up from the sample of Angelus's blood. "Alright Spill." Tony said standing in front of the older man his arms crossing over his chest. "Spill What?" Said Bruce his voice laced with tiredness as he rubbed at his eyes. "I want to know about Angelus, Why he acts the way he does, Why he says the things he does, Why he does the things he does, I need to know." Bruce turned towards him completely off guard at the usually cocky man's request. "Why the sudden Importance?" "Once again I hate the kid but this source could be something useful, something we can use to figure out what happened to him, who did it, and who has the cube and why they want it." Bruce cracked his back before looking back into the microscope.

"When he was 12 his father injected him with enhancers due to him containing a gene that were not sure if he got from his Mother or Father. His father Thought that if he managed to enhance it he would creat him stronger a commander of the world, So he taught him how to kill and torture even though he was against it. He was raised that way for three years until well They got him. He is very traumatized about it." He leaned back looking at the wall directly in front of him, "even though he doesn't admit it. But im sure that their had to be something else, something that made him want to shut people off something that causes him to not liking to talk about himself know. He only talks about the past or when he was with his father. Like if he taught himself how to keep everything away before the age of twelve. Like a self-defense mechanism that makes him stop talking about it when he sees he's about to go there." Tony nodded looking at him as he looked back down. "You figure it out?"

"No its like his cells they don't morph together like ours do or separate to make new ones his stay in tact and when you try to break them up its like their made of metal. They stay together and when they need more they just seem to lift and move on." He gave an angered growl and pushed away from it walking over to the counter and slamming his fist down. "I don't know what to do." He hissed. "Doc go take a break, we don't need you tired." "No i-I have to do this for him. You haven't seen his face when he thinks about him being an outcast a freak, he's a teenager he should be allowed to go out and have fun like other people his age. He should be able to date and be happy." "Bruce but he;s not a normal kid no matter what you want to believe he's different and I know you don't want him to be like you but you cant change something that isn't changeable." Bruce looked up. "Your getting obsessive over this and you cant let it get to you, he knows you tried he's just like that. He'll just have to grow up and have to accept it at some point because sadly this isn't curable." Tony finally said before walking out leaving the doctor alone tears welling at his eyes as he knew Stark was right but it hurt him to believe it.

To finally realize he was right. Tony walked out and headed back to the room but as he was nearing he could hear whimpers that began to grow louder and louder until it became a scream. He threw open the door and walked inside seeing as he had his eyes shut but was twisting and turning. "Hey Angelus." He said sitting down on the side of the bed. "No! No! Get away!" He yelled trying to escape. Tony winced as the younger got a good aim at his ribs but he risked a few more pulling him to his chest wrapping one of his arms around his back and holding his head to his neck. Angel's eyes opened and he looked around his breath coming in short gasps. "Sh its okay, your safe. No one's gonna hurt you." He said rocking slightly his fingers running through his hair using any way to calm down the boy in his arms. Angel tried to escape his mind still thinking he was in the Hospital but when he felt the calming sensation his breath began to calm down slowly lowering to a normal rate.

He slowly wrapped his arms around the older man. He leaned his head on his chest feeling the cool metal against his cheek through the fabric of his t-shirt. Tony could still feel the quick patter of younger boys heart against him and sighed. It was gonna be a long night. The next morning Bruce entered the room and smiled at the sight. Tony was passed out on the bed an arm across his eyes while the other held the boy who was laying down on his arm his mouth slightly open and his face peaceful. "And he says he hates him." He grumbled laughing slightly as he let them to rest a few more minutes before he would wake them up for breakfast which he was pretty sure Pepper wouldn't mind. Bruce closed the door gently and turned heading towards the elevator. With one final glance towards the door he was lifted up towards what smelled like Omelets.

"So wait you want to go to your old house?" Nick said in confusion. The boy didn't say anything just looked at him. "Alright but you have to ask Tony." He said completely positive he would say No. "Fine." He said. He turned on his heel and walking off towards the bedrooms. He knocked on the last one and crossed his arms wincing as his hand grazed over his wound. "What?" said an irritated voice as he looked up. Tony's eyes landed on the boy, his hair had grown out about an inch going below the top of his ear, his eyes a light violet. "Whats up?" "Nick says I have to take someone with me if I go out." "Then why don't you ask Bruce." "I would but he's busy and Nick personally asked me to ask you." He said. "Fine let's go." He said as he walked out of the room. Angel nodded turning and walking off. "Tony." Tiny looked in front of him. "Thanks for last night, meant a lot." He said before turning back around and disappearing leaving a slightly confused Stark before he ran walked after him.

His eyes grazed over the small house the one floor home that was painted a pistachio green with a black roof. He stepped forward completely entranced by the home. His eyes darted from the door to the left window where his father's room was. He had to do this, he had to know. "Angelus, do you-" His eyes turned towards the robotic man but shook his head. Before walking down the brick steps. He looked around but the moon was out and the rest of the street had their lights out, snuggled up in their beds completely oblivious to the world around them. He opened the door hearing as it creaked opening and revealing the inside. He stepped inside and the memories seemed to devour him. The old wood that he had fallen so many times on, the stairs that he had ran up but got dragged down by, even the bookcase that had fallen on him when he was 14.

He clenched his eyes shut squeezing his hands into tight fists, turning them white. He opened them and walked towards the room he dreaded even seeing open. His hand touched the coolness of the gold knob and turned it flinching as it groaned in protest. The door opened revealing a white room with a bed, Book cases, Sofa, and a desk that was covered in textbooks. He stepped inside and looked at the floor papers filled with equations surrounding it and fluttering in the wind. Angel walked over to the desk and looked over it his breath catching in his throat at the picture of him as a toddler a smile on his face as his father was carrying him on his head.

It looked like they were in…. Disneyland? He grabbed the text book tossing them after looking through the pages, their had to be something in here something that at least gave him a sense of direction, a sense of why he was what he was. He opened one of the textbooks and a thick smaller book came out from an opening inside the Textbook that had been cut out in the shape of it. He set the book down and kneeled down picking it up with shaky fingers. The cover in bold letters said:

**Angelus Night Lozano**

He opened the front page and on it was a date, September 24.

_"…. He has the Gene, the Gene that can make him powerful, I want him to survive if he dies I will never find out if I can control it. He's only 5 I have to wait till he's strong enough maybe when he's 10- No he's still to young… When he's 12. It'll have to be when he's 12…"_

His eyes continued to stare at that section he tried to read somewhere else but the lines were melding together. He had planned this since he was 5, a child, an innocent fucking Child! His anger, hurt, pain, everything began to circle in his head. Don't lose it. He yelled at himself.

He stuck the book inside his jacket and picked up the picture wanting with all his will to throw it on the ground and break it crush it under his foot. But it seemed to be glued to his hand. He toke out the picture from the frame and folded it putting it in his pocket before walking out of the room and looking down the hall to the dark brown door. He opened it calmer than the other and entered smiling slightly at the pictures of Basketball, football, and baseball players that were scattered around the wall. He ran his hand over the huge sized Giraffe that his best friend had won him when he was only 9.

Dominic had been 14 and had taken him to the fair at school due to it being a Halloween festival and the older kids had to bring a younger one with them. He sighed feeling the oh so familiar paint under his fingertips before walking out. He walked slowly down the halls, even though he had been raised here it didn't feel like home, the only room that gave him any sense of safety had been his. He turned to see once more the house before walking back outside closing the door behind him. He walked back towards the man. "You okay." He nodded before walking out. "Who's house was that?" Tony said as the kid began to off. "Mine." Tony stared at him and watched as he walked off.

(Okay the next 2-3 chapters are gonna be Angst then Slash so ya'll better be ready.)


	6. Chapter 6

"_He doesn't know anything. He thinks this is a game. He doesn't even realize that im searching, looking for something to prove that he has the gene. A sign that's all I need. A sign of his speed, his strength, his intelligence. Even his reflexes. He's only 7 but he seems different from all his classmates his eyes hold a different look to them a look of knowing. He has his mother's older look and also his facial expressions. _

_The way his eyes stay cool and composed even when he knows he did something wrong or is getting scolded. No sign of him feeling bad or guilty until he speaks. His voice cracks when he is but when he's not they hold a hint of teasingness, of playfulness. The kind a child would have when he steals a candy from a classmate. But he isn't a child he's a soldier to an army. I feel guilty, guilty for planning what and where we are going to experiment him with but if it weren't for him his mother would still be here… No she wouldn't, she would still have done the things she would have done become a killer with no mercy._

_She doesn't know the pain she caused me and him when she left. The nights he would call out for her, the nights I would roll around the bed trying to get accustomed to sleeping alone after 5 years of being together since high school. And 3 of those years raising our son. Our Son. It seems like a foreign word. Our, its been so long since Ive been I. Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to leave me alone with him? I never meant for them to find out about his blood. You were always better at hiding him, protecting him then me. You would give your life for him if you had the chance, you would protect him from a bullet and let it hit you instead of him. You always did say I would learn to love him after he was born while you had already accepted him. Then why didn't I feel the connection? Why did it arrive so late? It felt as though for the first two years he was someone else's child. I love him not because he was my son but because he was yours, had your blood soaring through his veins. Knowing that somehow if I looked into his eyes which were the same color as yours I could look into yours._

_But when he turned 5 all that love disappeared I began to despise him. Hate him for looking like you. For looking like a woman who had left me. I always told him that you had been taken away but you left. You wanted to take him to but I told you if you didn't leave then I would call him. The Man that made you who you were. You stared at me with heart, and it made me feel good about myself knowing that I had hurt you. Sure it was a low blow but I wanted to hit you their so you wouldn't leave, I never thought you would still leave. I loved you! You were my heart, my soul, you were my everything. You probably left because you found someone else. You left because you didn't wanna deal with the Brat!_

_The Brat that im gonna hurt, that im gonna turn to something better, something that no one can hurt. Im gonna hurt him; break him until he won't be able to trust anyone! So he can depend on himself, protect himself, move on by himself. So that he won't fall in love with some Bitch a skank like you that'll leave him broken hearted, so broken he has thoughts on killing himself! Thoughts to end the disease that people disguise as Love a happy and memorable feeling that is Bullshit. _

_It fucking hurts! You should know you caused it! I hope you know wherever you are that you're the cause your son is this way! I may have passed him the Gene but you'll be the cause it begins to rise to its true potential. Wherever you are I hope you know that if your son dies it'll be your fault but if he survives its due to me! Me being the greatest man alive and you being the Hoe. The Hoe that left her family."_

He stared at the book feeling a sudden range of emotions, he through the book towards the wall before he looked up at the ceiling. He knew from the very start, the very beginning that he shouldn't have gotten the book. That he should have given it to Bruce so he could figure his condition out. But no his stupidity had wanted him to read it, and now he was Hurt, Angry, and Confused. Hurt by the fact that his Mother had left and had left him, had left and even had been given the chance to take him with her but had declined it. Angry due to the fact that His father had passed him the Gene. And confused because his father had been planning to hurt him due to something his mother had done. He had never done it he hadn't been the one to tell his Mom, 'Hey lady you should leave my dad because he's a psycho.' His Father had wanted to hurt him like the way she had to him.

Who the fuck in their right mind would do that shit. Who would want their son to be so traumatized he couldn't even receive a simple hug before either tensing or looking away from the receiver. He didn't know how fucked up he had made him. He didn't know that he cut himself, that he wished every day that maybe a miracle would happen and he died he didn't care from what he wanted to he wanted to feel the life drip out of him painful want to be stabbed multiple times shit even Burned so he could feel the familiar sting but knowing that this would be the last time he would have to deal with it. The last time he would have to suffer due to that stupid liquid that had taunted him for years. He dug his palms into his eyes when he heard a knock.

"Hey Angel, Bruce told me that he needs more of you DNA. Or some shit like that." He said as his eyes lifted from his phone and to the teen who was trying to hide his face. His eyes lowered to the floor where a book lay tossed carelessly. Tony kneeled down raising an eyebrow as he picked it up. "What's this?" He said flipping through the pages. "My Life story." Angel said giving a cold hearted smile. "What?" He said his hand moving slower as he scanned the first lines his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "This is your father's journal." He said realization dawning on him. "My Father, more like a scientist, planned all of this when I was five wanting to get back at my mother for leaving us." Tony's eyes lifted from the paper to him. Angel's eyes looked different, completely disconnected from the world around him. Almost as if he had been sucked into the past. Tony dropped the book on the dresser as he walked to the side of the bed. "Angelus talk to me, what did you read or find out in that book to make you like this? Sure your serious and never talk but your eyes have never been so-so dull." Angel looked back at him.

"My dad, he planned on hurting me, well he did that but he planned it since I was 5, he experimented for seven years but still had the pride to look me in the face and say your mother was taken instead of her leaving. And She, she had the chance to take me but she didn't she left without me probably thanking god that she didn't have to deal with a brat, an unloved child. That's probably what I was to them something to use as a disguise to hide their loveless relationship, you see who would argue with me around about them not loving each other." His eyes were blazing full of emotion.

Tony sighed and leaned in closer trying to make eye contact with him. "Don't say that. Im gonna tell you something when I first met you, I completely hated you. I hated the fact that you easily made everyone like you. The way you fit into their circle, the way everyone cared for you and tried to help you as you learned how to control your beast or Angel. Even Natasha liked you from the start. I had always been the lovable one of the group, the one that stated reason, the messiah as I often joked. Of course I got annoying because of my remarks and sarcasm, But you? You were fucking perfect, more perfect than me. Pepper treated you like a son, the son that she oh so badly wanted while Bruce just wanted to help you feel in control and not out of it, not to feel judged just because of what you were or had become. He's still trying even though he knows he can't reverse the gene but he wants to make some sort of medicine so you won't transform when your angered, Something to calm you down. Something that when you drink it and do want to change you'll still be able to. I was Jealous of you, a 15 year old kid. Me a genius and a billionaire but that's nothing when you don't have anyone to share it with someone. The only person who could ever deal with me was Pepper and she wanted to get married, she was willing to spend her life with me. But it didn't feel right. She could do better, better than me a guy with commitment issues. Anyone would fucking be better than a dick like me. So never in your life say your unloved cause that's not true. Your Mom may have left you but that was her fault for losing out on the experience of watching you grow up into the man you became. While your Father he was a complete ass to you and wanted to hurt you but your loved know, by people who know who you are and what you are and don't give a shit about that or your past. Live in the moment kid. Don't get sucked into the past cause that can kill you." Tony squeezed his wrist slightly. A knowing look crossing his features as the younger's eyes widened slightly. "I didn't-"

"Kid save it Im not stupid. Plus I saw them when they were barely healing." He stood and ruffled the younger's hair as he turned and walked towards the door stopping as he heard his name. "Tony how'd you get the…" His voice trailed off and Tony's hand went up to his chest instinctively, before falling back onto his side. He turned and smiled at him gently, "That'll be a story for another time, Get some sleep hot shot." He shot him a cocky smile and a bow before opening the door and walking out. Leaving the room with a slightly smiling boy and in his head a plan forming.

"So you want Angelus to stay with you?" Nick said his eyebrows rose in astonishment. "Yeah why not? You've seen my house it's huge plus the kid could go to school-""School? Are you fucking crazy?" "No Faith?" He said an eyebrow raised in question as he toke a sip of whiskey. "I'll admit I don't at the moment especially since he has that book and he's unstable." "So?" Nick stared at him in disbelief and a hint of confusion but mostly amazement. "I don't get you at all, Stark. First you can't stand him for who knows what fucking reason, and know you guys are all buddy-buddy and you want him to go live with you." "I don't find anything strange about that." "When do you find anything strange or weird about anything you do?" The room was silent as they looked at each both awaiting any sign of the other's answer or for one of them to give up. "Fine Tony, go and take him but if anything happens to him he's coming right back. School though is out of the question." Nick said. Tony smiled and turned on the heel of his shoe fixing the gray suit he wore. "For now it is." He said smirking before putting his sunglasses over his eyes and heading out.

(Let the slash begin! Bwahahah lol but yeah I felt sorta loving in this chapter and wanted to show a different side of Tony. But im not gonna show this side often unless it involves him so yes!)


	7. Chapter 7

The home was extravagant, it reminded him a lot of well… Tony. Every inch of the home was covered in something expensive or related to technology. Tony had even bought Angel an I-pod and phone to get him into the technology world. A smile crossed the younger's lips as he ran his hand through his black blue damp hair. The first few days had been strange since he had never seen Tony look so Normal in a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers as he walked around fixing something in his Iron Man suit. But from those few days Angel began to do things out of instinct. If he saw something on the floor he picked it up, if there were clothes in the hamper he would out it the washer, then the dryer, and finally would fold it. Then he started cooking and it seemed that it was one of his natural talents, he was a cook and he loved it to.

It made him feel normal like a part of a family that only included him and Tony. Tony had literally been shocked when he saw him in the kitchen cooking some beef stew from scratch. He stretched his frame out before yanking on a white t-shirt and fixed his jean shorts before walking out. He headed downstairs towards his lab and knocked on the door before entering. "Yeah?" Tony said a tweezer in one of his hands as he was hunched over what looked like an engine. "What do you feel like eating?" He said walking around his other experiments and inventions. "I don't know maid hat do you want?" Angel rolled his eyes and flipped him off before climbing onto the counter watching him. "You never get bored of just sitting here doing that day in and day out." "Do you ever get tired of watching TV?" He said raising an eyebrow from underneath his goggles and looking at him. "No." "Neither do I when I do this." He stated simply as he continued to fix it. Angel rolled his eyes and stood up, "You okay with Potatoes and sausage with a hot sauce?" "Yeah sounds good." "Whatever I make is good." "Cocky aren't we?"

"Learned from the best." Tony laughed and turned just as Angel closed the door. He had only lived here for a month and Tony already couldn't imagine him not living here with him. For one he cleaned and cooked which was a plus but for the first few days they didn't speak or joke as they did know. They joked and laughed, he could still remember the first time he saw him smile. It had been a treasure knowing that the full blown smile he had only seen for himself. But he still didn't know a lot about what he liked to do. Tony would often stay down here for hours and when he would go up Angel would be sitting on the couch either watching TV or the news or even playing one of the game consoles. He was becoming a teenager and he had never been so peaceful as he was known. Tony gave a final smile before returning to his work.

Angel entered the kitchen and walked over to the fridge opening it. There was actually food in it not like the first time he had opened it and was greeted by frozen meals and beer, wine, and tequila. He leaned down to the bottom drawer and opened it taking out a handful of potatoes, then standing up and closing it with his foot. He then opened the one that was chest level to him and toke out the sausages. He closed that one and with his foot closed the fridge. He toke out a cutting board and washed the potatoes while he opened the sausages. He was looking for a knife when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He lifted the cell to his ear and pressed the accept button.

"Hello?" He said in a cool tone. "Hey Kid." Bruce's husky voice said from the other line. "So what you've been up to?" "Nothing." He said as he began to peel the skin off the potatoes.

"Oh well I just called to tell you to tell Tony who isn't answering his Phone-" "Its charging and he's working on something." "-That tomorrow we need him over here and you too we found the guy with the cube and need back up just in case." Angel's eyes narrowed and his body became tense. "Okay." He said. "Alright I'll see you later kid."

They hung up and he continued to peel trying to keep his hand's busy knowing that if he weren't doing something he would head over to his room and get something from his bathroom. They weren't really thinking about going and getting him where they? What if he was their? He bit his lip as he began to cut them. Would he really have to come face to face with him? He walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a pan setting it on the stove and adding some oil before turning it on. He then turned and began to cut the sausages. What if someone gets hurt it'll be his fault for being involved with them. They would hate him and then they would tell him to leave and never come back, that he was a monster who should know his place. The Potatoes went into the pan. What if he toke him and began the experiments again?

The sausages went inside. He got closer to the stove as he stirred the sausages and potatoes around the pan watching as the potatoes became golden. His stomach was in knots as he opened the refrigerator taking out some lemonade he made yesterday and the hot sauce he had made yesterday as well. He put the lemonade on the counter and grabbed the hot sauce putting it inside the pan and filling half of it with the sauce. He put it back inside the fridge and stirred the sauce around so it could soak into the food. "Smells good." Tony said as he walked over grabbing two plates from the top cabinet and putting it on the counter. "Yeah…" Angel said grabbing a spoonful of the food and filling the plate as he did with the other. Tony set the plates on the tabled and put the forks on the sides of it before going back and grabbing two cups filling them to the rim with lemonade. Before setting them down. Angel put the dirty dishes in the sink and began to wash them.

"You know you could wait till after you eat." Tony said as he turned to look at the boy. Angel was looking down at the water but not really seeing it, his mind was somewhere else. "Angel." He said making his voice rise higher and stronger. The boy looked up but as he did that he forgot about the knife and sliced his hand. "Shit." He cursed slightly as he saw the Blue begin to rise to the surface. Tony walked over to him and stood behind him. "Let me see your hand." He said his arms coming around his sides and grabbing his hand washing it away before reaching for a paper towel and pressing it towards his hand. He pulled him into the closer bathroom and the smallest in the house. He sat him down on the bathroom and reached for the first aid kit underneath the sink and pulled it out taking out some things and looking at him.

He grabbed an alcohol wipe. "This might sting a little." He pressed it to the wound but didn't even get a flinch from the boy who just stared at his wound as the blood began to stain the towel mixing it with blue's that turned to red or just stayed purple. "It should be cool bleeding blue." Angel sighed and looked away. Tony looked back down and grabbed cotton and filled it with disinfectant. "This is gonna hurt." He said placing it into his palm and hearing a slight whimper, a whimper that was gone with the wind the minute it escaped his throat. Hearing it caused Tony's insides to twist. He wiped it away quickly before wrapping It. "Okay what's wrong?"

"Why does everyone suspect that some things wrong!" He snapped standing up and shoving Tony out of the way. "Whoa! Hey Kid calm down it was just a question to make sure you were okay." "I Am Okay, Stark. Im so fucking perfect." He snarled as he crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the older man. "Really if your so fucking fine then why is it that your acting this way all I asked was-""What's wrong! I hate that fucking word you wanna know what's wrong! That my father shot me in the stomach wanting to kill me! That my mother was never their! And that me im a fucked up kid who's greatest wish is for me to cut myself so deep I'll die! What's wrong is that tomorrow were gonna have to go look for that guy and if any of you die I'll be the blame! I'll be the monster who caused all this; the creation of a man who never loved who never wanted me and who never ever cared about me!"

He yelled as he ran at Tony throwing a punch at Tony. Tony grabbed him from the waist and dropped him to the ground where Angel got on top of him and continued to throw punches. Tony never said anything or tried to block them simply turned him over and straddled his waist grabbing his hands in each of his. "Night calm down." He said using his middle name to see if it caused any reaction. Angel continued to struggle but as he heard his middle name a knot formed in his throat as he tried harder to escape. His struggles weren't working and he turned his face away from the older man above him. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears but he couldn't, he couldn't be week.

"Night." He repeated. It was too late the concrete Angel broke. The tears fell down his face sliding towards the ground. Tony moved his face towards him making eye contact. He wiped away the stray tears with his thumb and moved slightly lifting the boy up by his back and holding him to his chest. Sobs racked out of his body as he hugged him, held onto him like life depended on him. Like this was the only way he could live. Tony rubbed his back in circles, he was so damaged. He reminded him of a box with something fragile inside, on the outside you couldn't tell if it was damaged. Time passed and when he looked down he saw Angel fast asleep sniffling occasionally. He picked him up Bridal style and lead him to Angel's designated room. He opened the door and laid him gently on the bed. As he laid him down he saw the book on his night stand.

He put a blanket over him and grabbed the book sticking it inside his back pocket. He made sure the younger was okay before walking out of his bedroom, closing the door gently behind him before setting off to the kitchen. He entered and grabbed the bowls of food putting them back into the pan and putting that food inside a Tupperware container and sticking it into the fridge as he did with the lemonade and everything else. He sat down on the table and looked at the book. He sighed but toke out his phone dialing the number and holding it up to his ear. On the fourth ring they answered, "Tony?" "Bruce hey anger management, I have the book or journal we need to look it over and disappear it."

"What about Angel?"

"He doesn't need it or else he'll keep remembering."

"Everyone knows the plan?" Tony said into his ear piece as he flew over to the main building in which Loki, who's name they figured out two days ago, was supposed to show up in. "Yeah Angel says he hasn't arrived yet." Natasha said as she flew the plane a few miles behind him. "Who's he with?" Tony said as he landed. "He's with Hawk eye."

Clint stood next to the main entrance his eyes looking everywhere trying to catch a glance at the man they were searching for. He wore a Black suit with a white shirt underneath and a bow tie which Pepper and Natasha said made him look cute. He rolled his eyes at the cute, he wasn't supposed to be cute he was a menace.

"Stop being mad." Said a cooler voice. He looked up and smiled at the teen who wore a Gray suit with a Dark blue shirt underneath that had the top two unbuttoned. "Why didn't you fucking where a tie?" "Because im already hot, I don't need people to faint while I walk." He stated simply as he looked around sipping on some kind of champagne which they had given him without asking for an ID. Well why would they when he got this far inside the building. "Any sign of him?" Hawk said taking the drink from his hand and throwing it back.

"None." He stated continuing to search. "Im gonna go and look." He said as he walked through the crowd of people dressed in gowns and tuxes. The Violin playing was irritating him though, he was so used to rock or techno that this smooth music was causing his blood to boil. "Looking for someone." He looked up to see a woman in her early twenties who wore a revealing dress that lift pretty much nothing to the imagination. "Yes actually I was searching for my girlfriend." He said smiling slightly at her disappointed look. "The good ones are always taken."

"Depends on who you're looking at." He said patting her on the shoulder and continuing to look for the man. "Giving love advice?" Tony said trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah why what would have you said Mr. Oh-Im-A-Billionaire-and-can-make-you-forget-your-problems-in-my-bed-room." His smile was wiped away from his face as the other members laughed. "Loki is coming down the stairs." Hawk said. The younger boy's eyes averted to where he had been told and sure enough the man was walking down wearing a suit with a green scarf. But right behind him was his father his eyes still clearly visible even though he know had black hair. "We got clear sight of him." A chorus of screams rang through the ball room as Loki hit one of the guards in the face. Loki turned to Alexi behind him and nodded. The older man whispered something into his wrist and a handful of soldiers popped up wearing Black pants, shirts, and shoes.

Angel slunk in the back hiding behind one of the pillars as he looked at Clint who nodded and disappeared out the front door. He turned to look back to the stairs but there was no one there. "Looking for me?" Said a deeper voice that made his body freeze. He turned and sure enough their standing with a huge smirk on his face was his father. The older man grabbed him by the neck and pushed him out towards the middle. "You're not getting away this time-" Angel kicked him in the leg causing him to lean down and the other boy to run out of the room. The minute he stepped outside Loki was launched from his spot and landed onto the ground. Tony landed and aimed his weapons at him. Steve stood next to him a smile on his face as they stared down at him. Angel turned and spotted his Dad running off towards a car with the suitcase. He ran towards it but felt two metallic arms wrap around him. "It's not worth it yet, Angel, you're not ready to deal with him yet." "But the cube is with him."

"We were sent to get Loki and that was the mission we completed it and that's that." He said. The younger boy stared at him wanting so badly to push him off and go take matters into his own hands but he knew that before his personal reason they were a team and this mission was vital and just because he had a personal issue didn't mean he had to throw it all away. He sighed but nodded. He turned and began to walk back towards the plane. "Ya know you look good in a suit I choose the right one." "You choose it?" "Yeah blue and Grey are your colors." "Im gonna act like im not creeped out on how you know my specific measurements." "I guessed it." "Still creeped out." He said looking over at him with a small smile. "Ya know this is the second time I want to thank you for being there for me." "There's nothing to thank me for you were in a time of need and I was there, plus everyone needs a rock to lean on."

He nodded and they continued to walk. Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder squeezing his neck. "Just do me a favor will ya?" He looked up raising an eyebrow in question. "Next time you're scared, nervous, or anything talk to me don't just break on me, you had me scared shi tless when you started crying." "The genius, Playboy, billionaire, and philanthropist. Cannot control or deal with someone crying, well that's new."

"I only like things I can control alright, me and human emotions have never been on each other's favorite lists. Really if we could I would make everyone a robot so I could control them but that's not possible unless I somehow become an evil scientist and make everyone drink something to transform them." "You've had time to think this through." "No just random things that pop into my head when im alone and bored."

"Huh? Makes two of us." "No kid I can actually control my thoughts while you, you act on them." He said ruffling his hair and walked back into the ship. "He has a point." He mumbled climbing aboard not noticing the menacing Blue orbs that drove off.

(Yay the seventh chapter! Longest story ive ever written but im liking where its going i already have the ending planned out just need to get the rest of it their, fill in the blanks. Well keep on reviewing guys and ill keep on typing!)


	8. Chapter 8

Angel was lounging around on the couch playing a video game when of course the phone rang. He stood up, paused the game, and headed over to the home phone and answered, "Stark Residence."

"Wow professional." He rolled his eyes and headed back to the couch. "Why are you calling Tony?" He said picking up the game controller and unpausing it. "I thought we would have a movie night but if you don't want to I can totally send you to hell and watch it myself all alone in my room with a bowl of popcorn and some candy with a soda or for me a beer."

"Sure Tony." He said as he moved quickly to the right as a car coursed past him in the game. "Your Playing the fast and furious aren't you?" "Yeah cause its not fair how I lost and you fucking won makes no sense to me at all." "Im just cool like that." "Yes old man." "Im not Old! 26 is not old." "No 26 is a century." "Screw you kid." "So what movie are we gonna watch." "I feel like watching a horror movie." He said. "Hmm alright cool blood and guts." Tony laughed slightly on the other end it's 5 so ill be home around 6, don't miss me or get the house dirty."

"Ill try hard not to." He said cursing as he lost again. "Admit it I kick ass." Tony hung up and Angel threw the controller on the floor irritated as hell.

"What movie are we watching again?" Asked Angel said from his seat on Tony's couch in his room. "Saw 1 since you haven't seen it it'll help you understand the whole thing." He nodded as he reached over into one of the bowls filled with candies grabbing a handful of M&M'S and sticking it into his mouth. When Tony had said that he would bring the food he wasn't joking. The Coffee table was literally covered in Bowl's, packets, and cans. Their were at least five bowls filled with Candies such as Twizzlers, M&M'S, Skittles, Sour patch, and Tony's favorite kind spiked Chocolate. "You know when you said you were gonna bring the stuff I didn't expect you to bring the whole store." "I didn't know what you liked." "Im fine with anything."

He mumbled. Tony turned and looked at him. "Yeah but I like spoiling you." Heat rose to his cheeks as he looked down. The past few days it seemed that the more time he spent with Tony the more his heart pattered it had started with him hanging downstairs with him watching him work as they talked about random things, then their was the time when he was cooking dinner and Tony had gotten behind him leaning his chin on his head. The more time they spent together the more their proximity grew. "There." He said walking over to the couch and plopping down kicking his feet up on the table and grabbing the remote from the arm rest and grabbing the bowl of chocolates. "Your not gonna drink your whiskey?"

Angel said leaning back as well as the opening credits began. "Nah. Light's off Jarvis." The lights turned off the room instantly darkening as the only light source was the Television. He became engulfed in the movie as he watched it. Tony looked over at him seeing his body leaned in towards the screen his eyes wide as he watched everything. A fond smile crossed his face, he had been caught smiling a lot at him even just staring at him occasionally but when he asked he just brushed it off saying he just liked seeing the kid happy. But this answer was over looked by Pepper and of course she gave her own explanation. "You like him." She had stated simply as she looked at him. "Well obviously I like him otherwise I wouldn't let him live in my house, eat my food, and shit in my toilets." He had responded. "You know what im talking about Anthony." "Ugh can you not use my first name paprika."

"Tony." "What?" "Admit it." "Im not gonna admit something that you suspect is true when honestly your not even sure if it is and are know asking me to admit to something your not even aware of yourself." She stared at him. "Fine I might like the kid but im old 11 years older than him." "That hasn't stopped you before." She said smirking. "She was 18 okay she was of age so it wasn't illegal or anything." "Tony." "Will you quit it with the Tony I know my damn name woman and so what if I love the kid its not like he'll love me back."

"Pay attention and you'll notice some things." He had he had watched the way the kid would smile brighter when he was around and even hung out with him not bored with their conversations of technology even trying his best to understand it. He wasn't used to this kind of thing it was always an easy fuck, a hit it and quit it but know he was just even though he felt like a pussy scared to ruin this. He was snapped out of his thoughts as a hand reached out for his shirt hiding his face from the TV. Tony let out a bark of laughter as he watched him. Angel quickly sat up hiding his face. "You were scared!" "No I wasn't I just got tired." He said still not looking at him as he played with his hair. "Hey come on no need to be embarrassed you needed a strong man to cuddle up to." "Oh Steve's here?" He said jokingly causing the older man to growl and pull him to him letting him lay on his chest. His cheeks once again flushed as he stared at him feeling the cool metal underneath his shirt slipping through the fabric of his.

Tony stared into his eyes a smile ghosting over his lips. "Ya know im much better than Steve in many way." He said his cocky-self showing. "Highly doubt it." He said before laying down on his chest and watching the screen. Tony smiled and lifted his hand running it through his locks. "Night." He whispered. The younger's body slightly shivered and he looked up his lips connecting to the older male's. Tony's arm lowered to his waist while his other went to the back of his neck. Their bodies erupted in heat wherever they touched. Tony turned them around him in between the youngers legs and both of his hands above his head. He let his tongue graze his bottom lip and instantly let his tongue dive into the warm depth's that tasted of Chocolate and…. Vanilla? He tasted every inch of his mouth savouring the flavor as his mouth lowered to his jaw nipping the skin.

"Ah, Shit Tony." He moaned wanting to touch him. Tony smiled against his skin as he watched him fight. "Show me what you want." Angel growled and thrust up their very clear erections brushing against each other through their jeans. Tony released his hands and Night's hands quickly reached for his hair pulling it. Tony growled and nipped harder at him, The younger to moan out loud at the pain being inflicted at his throat. "Masochist." Tony said his voice husky. "Fuck You-Ah!" Tony sunk his teeth into his collarbone. "Fucking asshole." He growled. Tony's hands slipped under his t-shirt kneading the flesh and his hand went higher-"Master Stark you have a phone call." "Son of a bitch!"

He growled rolling of the younger male and grabbing his Phone. "What?" "Stark, Loki wants to talk to the kid." "What? Are you fucking insane?" "It's the only way-" "I don't care do you not care about him?" "Of course we do but what he's told Thor he's already created a Nuclear Weapon that can destroy this world or worse." "No im not bringing him over." "Its not your choice Tony." "God damn it Nick!" "Bring him in 30 minutes or we'll go get him by force don't test me Stark." The Phone went dead and he growled. "Night get ready you have a date."

"I don't wanna do this." Angel said rubbing his arms as he stared at the door. "I know you don't Night but he wants to talk to you." He looked up at him before sighing and nodding. "Don't worry we'll be right next door okay and some of the other guys will be listening in on your conversation just in case anything happens which I highly doubt but you can never be to safe." He nodded. Tony ruffled his hair and smiled before walking off. Angel looked over at Nick who nodded and opened the door. The minute his eyes fell on the circular prison the flashbacks began of his time in their. He walked inside and nearly jumped a mile in the sky when he heard the door shut behind him making this more real. "Well if it isn't the experiment." Angel's eyes floated to the man. "You know when I first saw you, you looked nothing like you Father or your Mother." He said a grin spreading over his thin and pale face. "Yeah ive been told." He said slightly his voice numb.

"You know your father told me you'd be stronger that he made you who you are today but I see it didn't work." His eyes looked at him. "How did you get to him? Why isn't he dead?" "Isnt it obvious?" He said standing up and closing the distance to the glass in front of the cell. "Your Father was a lost soul, when he experimented with you he also experimented on himself, in other words you were the rat that if something went wrong he would throw it out and try again and all the best things he used for himself. Funny though he planned to create you into an Angel and called you that but wasn't sure of the consequences and called you Angelus, the name for a darkened creature. He even used Night the name of something you dread." "I don't know what you're talking about." "Really? You don't think we've seen the way you try to hide your screams in your little cozy bed screaming for your Daddy to stop and hug you, for someone to come save you and pull you back from the edge of insanity? The feeling of wanting someone to pull you out from the whole you've dug yourself, of despair as you wonder if tonight you're going to see your friend and finally see death in the face. You don't think we don't know but we see everything how do you think your father knew you were alive?" He felt nauseous he sat down on the chair.

"Oh but no that's not the worst part, the worst part is that a member of the group, of your little party of superhero's is lying to you. One of them know's who your mother is, one of them might even be your Mother. But they know and they hear you everyday, see you everyday yearn for the parents you never had and they watch you suffer not even trying to help you or tell you who it is. Are those really the allies you want to fight this war? A group of people who wont even tell you the truth?" He stood up quickly his eyes frantic. "My Mother? You know who it is?" "Yes I do young one and I know how you feel. I know how it feels too be abandoned to feel like an outcast, a freak for mostly all my life I was lied to. Saying that I was the son of a man who just wanted to use me as a secret weapon to make his empire bigger in size, to make a bigger army and fight of other rivals. But you have to think as well, How desperate are they, that they call on lost creatures to defend them?" Angel met his eyes and could see through his soul, which he was allowing him to. "Join me I will help you. You and me we'll rule this worl together make sure all other children will be protected of this world that they call peaceful but is nothing but. Save their innocence and save those who were never meant to be hurt in the first place. Join me."

Loki smiled his eyes turning a light blue color. "All you have to do is open the door." "But what about the Avenger's?" "Though they've used you as a tool you still protect them? That Pirate of a man doesn't care about you at all all he wants is the cube and even if he does get it they'll just build a rocket and destroy another town another home were the women will lay with their new born babies unaware that their time is running out. And anyway they all know their all in the plan you? Why are you living with Tony? Why aren't you going to school? Why don't they let you go to the meetings when they have them?"

"B-Because I cant control-" "Yourself? Or is it the lach of trust that they have for you. The Trust that they aren't willing to give you because of your past, Because of who you are. They don't care nor love you their using you get that into your head, Your just a soldier that when you die they'll throw away and replace with another. Human's have done that for years and they will continue to do it so what does that group of people have different than what their origins are?" "They helped me control my ability." "To their advantage they can use you as a defense. You really thought they cared." Angel stared at him his mind racing. "Im giving you the chance to join me, all you have to do is let me free." He whispered almost as if he were a starving dog looking at a juicy piece of meat.

He toke a step towards the machine but the images of Tony went through his mind. He couldn't do it. "Angelus would someone really care for a beast like you? I know what you are thinking about and let me tell you are you really sure on how much that person cares? Or are they using you and tricking you into loving them to have you tied down to S.H.I.E.L.D." He said using every card he could use to make him join. "But-" "You know his record do you really think your any different?" Angel stared at him.

Was he any different? Shit he had slept with over a dozen girls why was he any different? He could just be another Fuck another person to add to his list of pleasure filled moments, another face. "That's enough Brother." Said a deeper voice. Angel turned to see Thor. Tony walked over to him and went for his hand getting it ripped out and he walked out. Tony looked over to Loki who was staring at him with hardened eyes. "You'll never understand him." "But I can try." He said before running after the younger boy.

(Why Loki! Why must you confuse him even more! Grrrr!)


	9. Chapter 9

The soft stroke of the lead against the paper. His eyes flickering up before returning to the current sketch at hand. His tongue poking out as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration wanting to get every little detail perfect. He erased a slight mistake and fixed his slightly hunched shoulders, the shirt that hung to his frame like a second skin, and the purple Boxers that poked out from his jeans. "Why do you keep staring at me Night?"

Tony said not turning. "Huh? Oh… Nothing." This time the older man did turn with a quizzical look on his face as he lifted his goggles from his face a mark on his eyes. "Really?" Angel sighed knowing that he was gonna lose the battle. He stood up and walked slowly over before handing him the drawing pad the blood rushing to his cheeks. Tony looked down and was shocked at what he saw. It was him. It was a perfect drawing or sketches whatever the hell you called it of him working.

His Body arched over his hair sticking up like it usually did when he wore the goggles and his work bench. Even the things that he didn't even notice where their the Wrench he always kept just in case, The sticker that said Rebel on one of his cabinets, even the tool box that was always left open next to his right foot was there. He had drawn everything not leaving a single thing out. "It's not really that good…" He said trailing off as he scratched the back of his neck and biting his lip as he usually did when he was nervous. "It's not, its fucking awesome." He said looking up at him. Angel stepped from foot to foot. "Who taught you how to draw so well?"

"Myself I Guess." Tony flipped it to the first page where it was a picture of his arc reactor and continued to flip through them seeing that they were pictures of the other team mates but mostly him which caused him to smile. He continued to see through them as Angel thought about what Tony had said to him after the whole Loki incident.

_"Angel! Hey Kid!" Tony yelled as he jogged to catch up with him stopping in front of him. "Why the hell are you Mad at me? What did he tell you?" "Im not mad at you Tony, Im mad at the world but mostly im mad at myself for being so stupid and letting myself fall for you. And now I sound like a fucking girl." He tried to turn but was pulled back, "You're not acting like a girl, Your just confused right now."_

_ "That's the thing though! I don't wanna be fucking confused anymore! I always am!" "Then don't be." He said pulling him to the side. "Don't be Angel." He whispered before his lips slightly brushed against his. "Still confused?" He whispered looking at him. "No-" "No don't deny it you still are." He kissed him again this time with more passion his arm instantly wrapping around his waist and pressed him against the cool wall, trapping him. His Hands went under his t-shirt, the feel of the cool skin causing him to shiver. Tony's hands began to knead the skin on his sharp hipbones and his mouth lowered to his neck._

_ "Ah-Tony S-stop." He moaned out as his mind began to fog up. "Why you like it, I enjoy it." He gasped as he nibbled on a very sensitive spot underneath his ear. "Ah- Because someone- Ungh might-" "Tony What the fuck are you doing!?" "-see." He finished his eyes looking at the man who stood behind them._

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000_

It had been kinda funny but mostly embarrassing as Bruce yelled at Tiny about something along the lines that he was taking advantage of him and that he was older. Which Tony responded with He wanted to be taken advantage of and when someone wanted it, it was rude to leave them wanting it. Angel blushed, Tony smiled and winked, and Bruce nearly went Hulk on his ass. But after Angel had calmed him down he simply threatened Tony that if he hurt him he would rip his balls of with his bare hand tie him to a chair and feed his balls to a starving pack of wolves or a tank filled with blood thirsty sharks. "Angel?" "Huh?" He said snapping out of his earlier thoughts.

"I said I need a recharge." Angel rolled his eyes at Tony. Ever since they had came out to the team members which was only a week he had brought up this Recharge thing. It didn't matter where they were he just needed to have some physical contact when he said Recharge. It had been weird when Tony had him on the counter his lips attached to his and Fury had walked in. "Come on Kiddo, there's no one here but you and me." Angel sighed and sat down on his lap where he was patting. Angel laughed slightly before sitting and Tony instantly laid his chin on his head and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "How tall are you?" He asked playing with the older man's hands. "6'3" "Damn im shorter than everyone, im only 5'10." "Your tall for a 15 year old." "16 year old." "16?" "Yeah my birthday was 3 days ago." "And you didn't tell me!"

Tony yelled getting up and quickly reaching out and grabbing the younger boy from around his waist as he nearly fell down. "I-I didn't think it was important. Im just getting older." He mumbled. "Not Important! It's the day you were born." "So?" "So i didnt even give you a present or throw you a party." His eyes lightened up and he smiled. "A party. Go get dressed were going out." Angel watched as he walked off. "Oh! Speaking of clothes, I bought you some a couple of weeks ago it's in your closet choose the one you like." He said a wolfish grin on his face before he disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

The one he liked best? Bullshit! He stared his mouth completely open as he looked at the rows and rows of clothing in the walk-in closet that he didn't even know existed in his bedroom. He had been literally standing there for twenty minutes. "Kiddie!" Yelled a too happy voice as Pepper walked in. Pepper had been in an incredibly happy mood the past few days ever since she got with Bruce. Happiness + Sadness= Bruce Happier. "You're not even dressed yet." She said frowning. "I-I don't know what to wear." He stated. "Wear something sexy."

She said walking in and pushing him out nearly making him tumble over. He sat down on the bed and put his chin on his palm. "Okay! Let's try on some clothes!" She said tossing a handful of jeans and shirts onto the bed. "Okay try this and this. Go!" She yelled pushing him towards the bathroom. He sighed but entered. He tried on a Blood red Button up shirt, Dark colored jeans and Red and Black Sneakers. He walked out. "No to eventful." She tossed him another outfit. He entered again and gaped at the Pink shirt. He put it on and it fit him like a second skin not leaving much to the imagination, a pair of Tight light colored jeans, and White Nikes. He walked out an eyebrow raised. "Really?" "Shut up Tony." She teased before throwing him something else. "You'll like this." She said smiling. He sighed and undressed once more. He looked at the Shirt which was a tank top a black one, Some tight dark colored jeans that fit him comfortably but were tight enough to show, a pair of Black and White Sneakers, and what he now saw was a White Vest. He put it on and walked out giving her a spin. "There we go! Now your hair." She stood up and pulled him into the bathroom.

She toke out some gel from the bottom cabinets and grabbed a handful before spiking it up then making it meet up in the middle. "They're a Fauxhawk." She said, "Oh almost forgot. Arms up." He did as he was told and was greeted with the scent of very good smelling Cologne. "You're ready! And your Tattoo's make you look even more sexy." She said and it was true the way the black ink contrasted against the whit vest but made his tannish skin look darker. "Tony and the guys are downstairs." She said pulling him out of the room and that's when he noticed what she was wearing, a pair of Black Heels, a tight fitting Jean skirt that stopped about 2 inches above her knees, and a Black Corset top with thick straps. They made their way downstairs and his eyes instantly met Tony's. He wore a Dark Grey button up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, Black pants, and Grey Shoes. He wore his usual Sunglasses over his eyes and was talking to Bruce who wore a White T-shirt, Loose Jeans, and White shoes. "Let's go." Pepper said walking right past the two men, Tony smiling slightly at the younger boy who laughed at his face and Bruce's growl that rang through the room.

The club was filled with people when they arrived and everyone seemed to surround Tony when he arrived and he wasn't the one to disappoint as he sent flirtatious smiles to the girls. "Ass." Growled Bruce. "Chill Bruce he's just keeping up looks." Pepper said smiling at her man before kissing his cheek and going to choose a table that was empty but that was also close to the dance floor sure that they would end up there. They sat down and He never had been to a club but it looked like there were a lot less people than he had seen in some of the movies he had seen with Tony. "It's a member thing." Bruce said seeing the face of the younger male. "Oh. What's that?"

"It's like if you're a member of a specific group only they come tonight and well since Tony has been known to love to party well he's part of it." "Oh." He said again leaned back against the booth and looking up as a girl stood there. She had Reddish hair that was in curls a zebra striped dress and black heels. "Hey um I don't think you remember me but-" "You're the girl from the banquet or party." "Yeah." She said slightly reddening. "What's up?" "Um well I was wondering if you'd like to go dance." She said reddening even more.

"Yeah sure why not?" He said standing and her eyes quickly scanning him over before once again blushing as he reached for her wrist and pulled her. They made their way through the crowd towards the floor before stopping a few feet away from the middle. She turned to look at him and smiled before beginning to dance swaying her hips slightly with a predatory look. He smiled as well and got closer dancing as well his body getting lost in the music and also her movements.

"He knows how to dance." Bruce said as he took a sip of coke that he had gotten due to him being more able to suddenly transform into the green guy after to many beers. "I didn't think he know how to." Pepper said giggling taking a drink of his drink as well.

"Where's the birthday Boy?" Tony said walking up to the table after having disappeared for an hour complete of course two young blonde's on each of his arm. "He's dancing." Bruce said looking down at his drink as Tony's eyes averted to Him his arms releasing the two girls who pouted at the loss of attention. "What? With Who?" "With a girl he met at the Party where we got Loki. Look if you don't believe us he's right over there." Pepper said pointing towards the dance floor. Tony followed the direction of the female's finger, his eyes narrowing at the sight of him laughing with his arm carelessly around her waist as he whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh. "Why'd you let him go?" He said turning to look at her.

"It's his birthday and you left him to go hang out with the Girl Mr. Billionaire, Genius, Philanthropist, and playboy." "Pepper." She groaned but stood up. Bruce watched with interest but was also dragged up as she pulled him by the wrist just as the next song began to play.

_This is not the way into my Heart, Into My Head, into my Brain. Into None of the above._

_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_

_The spark of Black that I seem to Love._

Tony walked over to the dancing couple and with a simple and very charming smile pulled the younger away from the women and toke him to a darker corner of the club and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Tony what the Hell?" Said Angel growling. Tony complete ignored him as he danced against him his body grinding against his. The Younger Male smiled slightly and closed the remaining distance between them till they were pressed chest to chest.

_We can get a little Crazy, Just for Fun, Just for fun._

_Don't even try to hold it back, Just let go_

_Tie me up and take me over till your done, till im done._

_You got me fiendin and im ready to Blow._

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my Flesh._

Pepper and Bruce danced as well, Pepper turned and blushed as she giggled at the sight of Tony with his hand on the younger's ass and the other one his neck pressing him closer to him as he fucked his mouth with his tongue. Angel's hands were wrapped tightly around Stark's neck as he willingly opened his mouth wider his own tongue wanting to battle for dominance but failing earning a slight laugh from the older male. "This is why we can never leave them alone." Bruce said sighing. Pepper laughed once again and kissed him, the two couples complete unaware of the world around them.

(Okay so this chapter was stopped their because im trying to wait on the Intimate sex moment and if i continued no matter what they would end up in bed so sorry. The next update might be in the weekend due to me havin a project due in school this week so sorry ya'll.)


	10. Chapter 10

_Tick, Tick, Tick. The sound of the clock above the doorway in the classroom that had about ten desks which four of them were being occupied one of them being Angel. He had the pencil stuck in his mouth as his eyes scanned over the finished test. Was a test supposed to be this easy? He looked up at the clock it had been barely 10 minutes and he had finished the 5 page test with forty questions. He looked at the teacher's desk and stood up walking over. The older man had grey hair, dark brown eyes, and a very wrinkly face._

_ His gray and bushy eyebrow lifted as he spotted him. "Yes? Is there a problem Mr. Lozano?" "Im Done." He said placing the test on his desk. "You're done? This is an entrance exam to the 11__th__ grade I highly doubt you'd be done." He shrugged not really sure how to answer. The older man grabbed the answer booklet and looked through it checking the answers his eyebrows rising higher and higher as he got closer and closer to the end of it. "I-I need to go and talk with Principal Cortez." He stood and opened the door looking around before gesturing for someone to come in. Angelus caught sight of Tony who stood out in the waiting room which was directly outside with Natasha both of their eyes full of question which he answered once again with a shrug. _

_The teacher entered once again this time with a different test and handed it to him. "Take this one and then turn it in." "Oh Okay." He went back and looked down his eyes falling on the number 12 on the top left corner. 12__th__ Grade he was skipping 11__th__._

"_I have never seen such good test scores on a placement for an incoming student into our academy." Said Mr. Cortez as he flipped the paper over and over as if he still couldn't believe it. Bruce Smiled at the boy squeezing the back of his neck as he continued to pay attention to the Principal. "Are you his Father?" "No actually im his guardian." Bruce said not even stumbling over the words._

_ "From what these test scores tell me his three most strong classes are Chemistry, Math, and English. But he also seems fluent in Art… We recommend our students to take 1 or 2 AP but it seems that Angelus can easily handle them and might be able to take 3 but for even for myself will be too much especially with someone as young as him. I could easily put him in those classes but it would have to be only three." He said now turning his attention to Angel. "Well Um Can I drop Math." "Yes because it seems you know almost all of the High school and first semester of College Math so your classes right now will be AP Chemistry or Biology?" "Chemistry." He said seeing Bruce's eyes light up. "Okay AP Chemistry, AP English, AP Art, Political History, Service/Study hall, and a foreign Language." "Is Spanish available?" He said suddenly. "Yes we have a Spanish class, why are you familiar to the language?"_

_ "Yeah my Father's Father was of Mexican descent so he taught me some of the language and would also show me their food and culture. I love Tamales and Pupusas." "Oh Tamales and Pupusas. Have you tried Horchata?" "Yeah bomb as well." They laughed and laughed even more at Bruce's face. "Well Your schedule is done here is a list of what you will need for your first day which will be just one binder with an 5 different dividers, you will have a binder for each class that we will give to you and A reading book you will have to buy for your English class."_

_ He stood up and walked over to a closet and disappeared inside it before walking out with three different colored shirts A Black, Grey, and White long sleeve shirts. "Okay these are the three colors you will be allowed to wear due to you Being a senior," He lifted the White one, "You Being in AP classes," He lifted the Black one, "And you having service."_

_ This was obviously the Grey one. "You are allowed to wear Jeans and shorts but I don't have to tell you that they can't be to short and whatever type of shoes. School begins a week from now on Monday, you should be here at exactly 7:45 so we can give you a tour of your classes which one of your classmates will do but usually the students begin to arrive at 7:50 and at 8:10 you are expected to be in Homeroom, classes end at 3:10. We provide Nutrition and Lunch at specific times in the Cafeteria and you can either eat their or for our seniors out on the courtyard. I am glad to welcome you to Kingston Academy."_

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000_

"Angel gets your ass up Boy!" Yelled Tony from downstairs as he fixed his suit in the mirror. "I heard you the first time Stark." Came the playful remark. Tony's eyes looked up to the stairs and he crossed his arms across his chest a smile on his lips. Angel wore his Uniform shirt a Black one with the top two buttons undone showing just a good amount of skin and also showing the necklace Tony had gotten him for his birthday two days after the party. It was a Crescent Moon with Red and Gold saying that it would remind him of Iron Man.

His Black Blue hair spiked up as he matched it with a pair of Knee ripped loose jeans that were held up by a Grey studded belt and Black High Top sneakers. "Damn planning on making some girls swoon?" "Learned from the best he said as he fixed the left breast pocket that was on the shirt with the logo of the Academy which was of a Dragon in the form of a K. Angel walked past him and towards the fridge taking out the orange juice. He was pouring himself a glass when an arm snake around his waist. The Orange juice shook but not enough for him to drop it. "Tony-" "You're wearing the Cologne." "Yeah…" "I like how it smells." "That wasn't creepy." He said laughing as he toke a sip of it.

"Oh im the creepy one when you said you like the way my shampoo smells." "Hey don't use that against me." "Maybe I will. Do you have your bag?" He pointed towards the Black Jansport Back pack. "Okay lets go so I can drop you off." "Tony-" "It's your first day of school Kid I have to drop you off." He snipped at his neck. "And show all of those other bastards that your mine and no one else's." He suckled on the exposed skin of his collarbone but not hard enough to leave a mark. "You are mine right?" "Im all yours." He moaned as he leaned back exposing his neck further. "Thought so." He said placing one more kiss before walking off picking up the bag and heading out.

"I cannot believe you made me agree to this." Angel said groaning as they turned the corner to the school in the older man's red Porsche. "What?" "Im riding in a Porsche and they have no clue what I am to you. Their gonna think were fucking or im sucking you off." Tony froze and turned to see him. "And you have a problem with that?"

"No! But I have a problem with that not even being true, Cause if you haven't noticed we haven't done that." "But we can." He said his eyes darkening as he stopped in front. Angel's heart began to beat before he reached for the bag and opened the door closing it behind him. He watched as the car pulled out and headed down the road. "Are You Angel?" Asked someone from behind him. He turned and there were three people two girls and a guy. The Guy had Green hair, Matching green eyes, and Light skin The girl next to him had glasses hiding big brown eyes, mocha colored skin, and Brown curly hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Then there was the shortest of the bunch but also the one who looked to be the bravest. She had red hair, menacing brown eyes, and Light skin they all wore Black shirts but the short one wore a pair of shorts that were an inch above the knee and some black Jordan's. "Yeah that's me." He said smiling slightly. "Nice car. That's Mary, he's Jacob, and Im Marisol." "Im Angel but you can call me Night." "Night that's a sexy name what's your full name?" "Angelus Night Lozano." "Damn!"

He said winking at him. "As you can see he's gay." Jake smiled and saluted him. "Okay well were gonna be your tour guide and you're gonna be our friend got it." Angel laughed "Right to the point right?" "That's just the way she is." Said Mary her voice as quiet as a mouse. "Well yeah you have a problem with that?" "No." He said. "Okay." She smiled and turned walking up the steps and inside the Academy. "Welcome to Kingston Academy home of the Warriors and the place you were lucky enough to only have to deal with one year and not have to go to eleventh grade you lucky bastard." "Well then we this is the main hall which takes you to the Cafeteria, Courtyard, Main office, and Lockers. Even though were not even really allowed to use them." They walked up the stairs and she smiled this is my favorite floor the History and Science hall." "Because of Mr. Reed." Jacob said putting a hand around the newcomers shoulder. "Yeah Mr. Reed is a 22 year old hotty with the body and I would bang him if I could." "Nice to know."

"Oh you'll see and were lucky we have him for homeroom." They pulled him into one of the room and entered it. Their stood a man with Brown hair with Black highlights and had a good build to him but that's not what got the attention of the younger male it was his eyes the hazel eyes with blue in the middle. "Dominic?" He said in disbelief. The older man looked up and stood up as well. "Angel Boy?" Angel walked over and hugged the older man. "It's been forever. How have you been? You just disappeared all of a sudden I tried to ask your dad about you but he just said you had left." "Yeah… I had actually." He said looking at his feet.

"You guys knew each other?" Asked Jacob. "Yeah when we were younger. So are you taking Chemistry?" "Yeah AP Chemistry." "Oh you're the youngest 12th grader well im not surprised." "So do we sit anywhere Mr. R?" "Yeah you know the drill Marisol." She nodded and pulled the younger with her sitting in the second row next to the window her sitting next to him then Jake and Mary in front of them. "So you know him?" She said Laughing. "I guess." He said smiling before feeling a vibration go through him. He looked down and pulled out his Phone. "Damn an I-Phone!" Mary said out loud. "And the Geek has come out." Mari said laughing.

"**I Miss You."**

"Oh who's Tony?" Said Mari. "Wait Tony? You came to school with thee Anthony Stark!" She whispered loudly. He smiled at them before writing a me to. "I live in his house." "And sleep in his bed, suck his cock, and take it up the ass." Jake said out loud looking at him. "No, No, And No. I just live in his house." "Then what's up with the I miss you." "I don't know he's just like that." He said. "Your dating." He said simply. "You can say that." "No either you are or you aren't." He looked up. "Well technically were not cause he's never asked me."

"But you guys kiss." "Yeah."

"You hand out with each other around the house." "Yeah."

"You eat together and sometimes sleep together and cuddle." "Yeah, yeah, and yes."

"You Guy are TOGETHER." "No we aren't-" "If you say no I am willing to smack the shit out of you okay?" His mouth shut closed. "Thought so." "Do your parents know?" His eyes quickly averted to the window. "My Dad's dead to me and my mother left me at a young age so I don't know who she is." A weird silence filled the room as students began to answer mostly all the girls looking over at him and smiling. Which Angel responded by raising an eyebrow in acknowledgment. "Okay ladies and gentleman as you know we have a new student." He gestured for him to come up and he sighed but stood. Of course a whole bunch of the girls swooned over him.

"My name's Angelus Night Lozano." "And from what school did you come from?" Asked Mr. Reed. "I was… Homeschooled." He said. "Okay who do you live with?"

"He lives with Anthony Stark." Butted in Jacob. The class burst into whispers as the got this little piece of information. "Yeah I live with Tony Stark." "What happened to your parents." "My Mother left and when I turned 15 so did my Father. Can I sit down?" He nodded. Homeroom wasn't really that bad all you did was talk. A lot of the girls asked him out by sending little cards while he denied them all. The next class after this was actually Spanish which was taught by a lady named Mrs. Rodriguez who you only understood when she spoke Spanish, then it was AP Art who was taught by a younger teacher but not as young as Dominic her name was Ms. Maywood and she had Short Spiked Blue hair and blue eyes.

She was very into Star wars and Anime. Then it was Nutrition then after that was History which was taught by Mr. Ponce who was a slightly plump man who wore his clothes a size to big and AP Chemistry. The minute he entered he knew this was gonna be the class he paid more attention because there was only about 9 people in it and sadly none of them were from his group.

"Okay welcome class to AP Chemistry just choose a spot and we'll begin." Dom said as he wrote something on the board. Angel choose a seat on the second row to the back and sat down putting his bag on the floor and taking out his notebook and a pencil. "Okay as I said before Welcome so were gonna go straight into this so open your textbooks to page 10 skipping all the introductions of how to take care of yourself and not lose vital parts of your body. Okay let's start with the basics. What does a ternary Acid contain?" The class didn't raise their hands. "Really?" Angel sighed and rose his hand.

"Angel?" " The most commonly contain Hydrogen, a nonmetal, and Oxygen." "Very good okay open up your notebooks and write down the definitions of these words." Angel grabbed his pencil and opened it to the next page and began to write it down. He was finished and when he looked up no one else was. "Angel I had a question for you?" He nodded looking at him. "Do you mind staying here for service or where you planning on helping out in the office."

"No I actually don't know where im gonna be." "Oh okay well if you want next period is my free class so I usually always need help so you don't mind staying right?" "No nah don't worry about it." He smiled and turned. The rest of the class passed and he stayed Mary coming in and smiling before taking a seat next to Angelus who was grading a couple of papers. They talked amongst themselves while they graded and he realized that she absolutely loved to draw as well. The bell rang and he looked up at the Clock. "Thank you Mary, Angelus can I have a word." "Yeah." He waved and walked over to his desk. "So what happened to your Dad." "He left."

He said already knowing were this was leading. "Is that why you dropped out of school." "No but that is one of the reasons, look Dom I really have to go." "Yeah alright but one more thing." He looked at him, "You still got the toy I got you at the fair." He smiled at him. "Yeah it's at my house." And with that he walked out leaving the teacher with a smile on his face.

"So how was school Squirt?" Steve asked as he looked over the couch from where he was playing Mario Kart. Ever since he had been beaten by Clint, Natasha, and Bruce he had made it his goal to become the best he could be… of course using Mario the hero of the game. Angel dropped his bag and ran over jumping over the couch and sitting down next to the old man stealing the controller from him. "It was cool I forgot how much I missed school." He said as he shot a red shell at Tony's character which was Yoshi. Tony cursed and he passed him laughing as he passed the spinning character. "How in the name of fucking America can you pass him but I fucking cant."

Angel looked over at him and tossed him the controller. "Like this." He walked slowly over Tony's eyes narrowing at the screen trying to ignore the boy. "You know I met some people at school there was these two girls named Mary and Marisol but there was this boy named Jacob he was cute." Tony's fist clenched. "No but then there was this teacher named Mr. Reed and he was smoking, he was sexy." His brow furrowed. "Funnier thing was that I had already met him." His jaw clenched. "When I was smaller and I had a crush on him. I wonder if he liked me." He said looking innocently. "Maybe he'll give me a chance-" The remote fell and he was pinned to the couch. "Don't. You. Dare." He growled.

"I WON!" Yelled Steve. Angel laughed but his laugh died when he saw Tony's eyes. "You better believe you're gonna get something after this." He growled before standing up and walking off.

The rest of the day he was literally walking on eggshells. Every time he would enter a room he would look around trying to find some sort of sign that Tony was their but he never was.

Steve had left a few hours after the whole incident and Angel take advantage of this by grabbing some clothes and running into the bathroom slamming the door closed and undressing quickly. He turned on the water making sure the temperature was just right and entering letting it slide down his body as the water warmed him. He let a hand run through his hair feeling the strands stick up and then be pressed down by the spray. He had tried growing them out but Pepper and Natasha had dragged his ass to a barber shop and forced him to cut it.

A cold gust of wind surround him and he gasped his eyes opening and turning to look behind him. Standing their already soaked was Tony. He grabbed the Youngers waist and pulled him back towards him. His lips quickly latching onto his neck and his hand wrapping around his waist and down. A gasp filled the room as Angel leaned forward his head resting against the cool gray tile. His Hand went up the hardening flesh and his thumb over the slit. "Shit-Ah Tony stop." "No you wanted to tease me then I'll pay you back." His teeth bit down on his shoulder his hand speeding up on the ministrations. A moan escaped his throat and he turned wrapping hi arms around the older's neck. "Fuck faster."

Tony looked at him and his hand went faster as he noticed the kid's eyes. They were a golden color his hand began to move faster his dick hardening as he realized that they were his Iron Man colors they were Golden but with Red in them. "Da-Damn. Im gonna." He never got to finish as his body erupted in shivers of pleasure. He bit down on his neck he convulsed. Tony helped him ride it out before looking at him. His Tattoos were a red color know and right on his Neck was the shape of his arc reactor.

-0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

(Okay if you guys haven't realized it yet Angelus is an Angelic Demon. The next chapter there will be an information about what an Angelic Demon is and that also means that their will only be two to three more chapters of this… Damn my first story is almost over. Review and I'll be happy!)


	11. Chapter 11

Things were getting out of control in the Stark House hold. The sexual frustration and need escalating between the two men, the two strong willed and needy Males. A single touch would set them off, a single brush as they split ways to their respectable bed, a brush in the kitchen as they set the plates, even in the morning when they would go to school/work. There had been more than one occasion where things had escalated to the extreme and they nearly went all the way if it weren't for one of them coming to their sense mostly being Tony, and then that just caused another tension an embarrassed atmosphere that you could cut with a knife. "You look like shit." Steve said as he sat in the round table, snapping Tony out of his thoughts.

"I feel like it."

He said rubbing his eyes as if somehow that would make him feel better. "Is it Angel?" Bruce said looking at the papers he had to obviously look over. Tony looked up at him at that moment really wishing that the Green Giant could somehow read his mind and not to hear it coming out of his mouth. Bruce looked up from behind his glasses and was shocked to see desperation clear in Tony's eyes, and when Tony actually showed his emotions meant a lot. He nodded and after taking a while to think his words since Steve was there and he didn't wanna give it away he decided to say, "Tony can you help me with Something Nick wanted me to do in the Lab?"

"Yeah sure Green." He said standing and brushing off his suit which caused Bruce to roll his eyes, even in desperation he still wanted to look good. They made their way down the hall passing the double doors that kept their still prisoner Loki who had literally not said anything well to them, who knows if he had even spoken a word to his brother Thor. They stood in front of the doors to the lab and after punching in the code walked in. Bruce sat on one of the chairs and turned to see his friend who was playing with a Container.

"Okay whats on your Mind, Tony?" The other man felt out of place he never asked for help, Scratch that Starks never asked for help no matter what. Starks where like fucking Lions filled with Pride. His Problems were his Problems. "Its Angelus." He finally said. The simple mention of the younger man sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine, his name feeling like the most expensive and finest wine on his tongue. "Angel? Did something Happen to him? Is he okay?" Bruce said instantly worried. "No-No he's fine its just well…. Um…"

He bit his lip he could not believe the sensual and flirtatious Tony Stark was getting Nervous. Bruce simply raised an eyebrow in wonderment but continued to listen, "Ah Fuck it. I gave Angelus a Hand job and when he…. Ejaculated, that being the scientific word, his eyes changed from their normal Violet shade to Red and Golden." Their was a silence before Bruce finally said, "Red and Gold?" "Yeah Like My suit but then their was his tattoo that on the back of his neck he has my Arc reactor and now I want to fuck him senseless all the time, Every time we touch my body goes into a sexual rage and I just wanna grab him and fuck him till he cant fucking walk, Fuck him anywhere and anytime shit I even fantasize of fucking him on the meeting table, I. Just. Cant. Stop." He said pulling at his hair. Bruce literally just stared at him before sighing. "When you gave me the book, the journal that belonged to his father did you read it?"

"No." "Well I read it front and back and there is a name for what Angel is." He said walking to the desk and opening it plucking out a thick rimmed Book that looked Ancient. "They call their breed's Angec's." "Angec's?" He said raising his eyebrow. Bruce plopped the book down in front of him the page open to an old drawing. It was cut in half with a Black line separating two men one that looked literally like an angel, White wings with a strong build that gave you a peaceful feeling while on the other side was a demon, a monster that was hunched over Black wings that were splattered with blood, fangs, black eyes, Horns, Claws, and a sharp blade like tail. "What's that?" He said staring at the two figures. "Angelus's sides. These are the two things he can become depending on how he's trained." "So like a puppy?" "Sadly and sickeningly yes, like a dog if you teach him how to use his powers for the dark he becomes a Demon if you train him for Good then he becomes an Angel but their will always be the demon inside of him." Tony looked at the Picture not even being able to imagine him being like that. "But there is also the thing you said." "There's only one thing wrong with that." 'Which is?" "There are only two people capable of controlling him.

The creator and or his mate." Tony froze and looked up. "But then-" "No there are two ways to make it final which is to either insert the blood of the creator or…" "Or?" Tony said ignoring the uncomfortable look Bruce shot at him. The older man pointed to the picture on the next page which caused his eyes to widen. Their in all their glory was a man and another man clearly having intercourse. "But-" "The feelings your feeling right now are just the chemicals that he ahs in his Sperm that they must have gotten into your system." He stared hard at the imagine. His sperm had gotten into his body when afterwards he had licked off the creamy liquid off his fingertips.

"By you tasting or inserting that into your body it automatically makes you-" "His Mate." He said. "And the longer you wait the more both of your predatory genes attack and want to lose control." "But the tattoo?" "The tattoo is kind of a way for everyone who he belongs to, the tattoo after time forms into something that its wearer's mate uses, something symbolic, as in your case its your arc reactor." "What if someone else Has… Intercourse with him?" "An Angec only has one mate. If it has one male Mate and they lets say he dies than the Angec's angel begins to diminish until it once again begins from the beginning and then they have to find another, this time a female." Tony looked at Bruce. "But im gonna be honest with you, theirs only a 10 percent chance that an Angec will find a mate after their first." "W-Why?" Bruce stood and looked out the window.

"Because, when their mate's die they kill themselves." Bruce looked at Tony who stared at him. "Tony you either do this or-" A bomb rang through the spacecraft making them fall. A laugh was the final thing Tony remembered as his world fell into blackness.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"So what are you gonna go or not?" Said Jacob as they walked out of school class ending for the day. Angel looked at his cell, he had called Tony five times and usually on the third ring he would always answer no matter what. "Yeah I guess." He said brushing it off. "Okay lets go." He said hooking his arms with Mary and Angel since Maribel had left a few minutes before with her Boyfriend Gary. "I cant believe you don't know what Ice cream is." Mary said in disbelief. "Well I know what it is but I just haven't tried it."

Jake looked at him. "Are you serious, it's the same shit." "No it-" he stopped feeling something wasn't right, his blood was pulsing and his eyes flickered to the sky their was a stream of smoke their but no plane. "Whats wrong?" "I-I don't know." He said trying to find the source. "Hey come on we have to cross." He said yanking the other's arm. "Huh? Oh yeah." They walked across and began to walk towards the small ice cream shop that was across the school. They entered and a cool wind hit him. He shivered slightly before they stood in front of the fridge thing. "How are you guys doing today?" Said a girl of around 20 years old. "Were good how about you?" "Great actually so what can I give you guys." "Yeah what do you want to pop your ice cream cherry with, we have Chocolate, Vanilla, cookies and cream-" "Ill take Vanilla." "Ugh your so plain ill take the Rainbow flavor." "And your gay ill take strawberry." The girl nodded and turned smiling slightly at the boy, "You should flirt with her to see if she'll give you the ice cream for free."

He smirked and turned to look at him accepting the challenge. He leaned forward on the counter, crossing his arms on the cool surface. He then changed his eyes from the Natural brown to their true form, the violet color. When the girl turned around she nearly dropped the cones as she saw him watching her with an intense stare. Heat rose to her check and she looked down biting her lip as she set them down on the counter. Angel's eyes looked down at the name tag that said Michelle. She handed him his with a very shaky hand. When their skin met she let a shaky sigh escape her lips before showing him a shy smile, which he returned with one as well. "So, Michelle how much do I owe you?"

She blushed even more as he said her name. "Um well… You guys are new costumers and these are on the house." He smiled showing his perfect white teeth. "Wow. Are you sure though I could pay-" "No its okay." "Thank you very much." He said smiling before he grabbed the cones licking the cool cream dessert that belonged to him and sending her one more look before walking back to the table where his friends were seated laughing their asses off but trying their best to keep it a secret. For the girls sake that is. "You are such a flirt."

Mary said taking the Pink ice cream and licking it. "Just using my charm, nothing wrong with that." He said shrugging and taking a seat next to Mary, turning to see the girl who shot him a smile. "When I told you to flirt with her I didn't think you'd actually do it, just proves that you got more balls than me." He said laughing and licking the cone as the Ice cream dripped. "Everyone has more balls than you Jacob." Mary said rolling her eyes. "Why is it that when were in school you're all innocent and quiet but the minute we get out you unleash your fury, you turn into a B-I-T-C-H."

He said every letter as he licked the cone. "Well she is Maribel's cousin, which means obviously that they are related." "And Violence or as you said Fury runs in our blood so your pretty much screwed for all I know." He rolled his eyes and continued to eat his ice cream. After they finished they stood up and said their goodbyes before splitting all of them heading home. Angel checked his phone again and noticed no new calls or messages. "Tony where are you?" He stepped into the elevator and pressed the number of the floor the Stark floor was on.

He was reaching the last floor when his phone rang. "Hello?" "Angel I need you to leave the building Loki is free and he's gonna go and get you. You need to leave!" He yelled coughing at the end. The doors opened and standing their was Loki a smirk on his lips. "Tony I-Im gonna have to call you back." He said as the Phone was pulled out of his hand with a swift of Loki's hand and thrown against the wall. "Now where were we, on our last conversation?" He said smiling as the elevator doors closed leaving the boy with The God of Mischief.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

(AHHH! NO LOKI!

Loki: What the hell is wrong with you?  
Angelus: She's freaking out….

Tony: Hey why the hell are you guys alone?

Thor: Yes Brother why are you guys alone is My Hammer not good enough for you.

Me: NOOOO- Wait Thorki?

Angel: Oh dear god here we go again….Review unless you want her to pop a vein.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah now I remember why don't you take a seat?" Loki said as he walked towards the living room wearing his gear which consisted off a Golden, Black, and Green suit. The younger boy watched him but did as he was told sitting on the sofa that he had sat on so many times. "Now have the Avengers," He snarled the name, "Let you into their little group yet? From my outsiders it seems you're going to school but what about their meetings anything fun and fascinating or are you just like a damsel stuck at home waiting for her prince charming. Did they finally let you into their little secret?"

He said kneeling in front of him. "I guess not if you're looking at me like this, Let me give you another hint, it's about your Mother." He tensed and stared at him his eyes darkening. "Your Mother is someone I know and have spoken to, she is not that much different than you, both have had a hard time and both are very sneaky. Like you." He whispered standing. His walk was counted everything he did looked planned. "Would you like to know her name?" "Her name." He said for years all he knew was that she was his mother nothing else, just Mother. "Her last name is Romanova."

His Body tensed and his eyes flickered up in disbelief. "N-No you have to be joking she's not my mother." He said standing stepping away from him. "Oh no im right, her name is Natasha Romanova she has red hair, cold eyes, her other name you should know it, it is quite simple really." He said teasing him stepping forward watching as he moved back, an abused Puppy thinking it was safe. "Black." No! No! He yelled at himself shutting his eyes as the images of everything began to fuel through him pain, hurt, and anger. "Widow." "No!" His beast escaped his claws growing his eyes darkening. Even his wings exploding as he glared at him. "Beautiful completely Beautiful, why would a creature like you be hated by everyone? An outcast? You could be someone if you join me, be the hero of children." He said walking towards him before setting a palm on his cheek. "You could join me and be loved for what you are not just because of your looks when you're in disguise."

He whispered looking into his eyes. "Step away from him Loki." Growled a husky voice. Loki turned with a smirk, a smile of victory. "Oh Tony do you not learn your lesson? And you Bruce have you not caused enough damage?" He turned his attention to them. "Bruce when were you going to tell him that you knew?" Angel's eyes flickered to the man.

"You Knew?"

He snarled baring his teeth. Bruce paled as he looked at him, "Angel you have to understand I tried to protect you." "Know what?" Tony said completely out of the circle as he looked at Bruce. "Oh don't act stupid Stark you knew as well, knew that Natasha was his Mother, that the she also knew but never said anything. That she was the cause why he was being experimented on." "Why didn't you tell me?" Angelus snarled pinning Bruce to the wall his hand on his neck chocking the air out of him.

"Did you like watching me suffer, did you want me to end up like you? Being with a woman who only feels bad for me?" He snarled, Bruce never in his life had ever seen him look this evil, this malicious. "Baby boy step back, calm down." Tony said looking at him. The younger boy turned staring at him, his face vulnerable and open showing that he came in peace. He stepped back his eyes entranced with Tony's. Loki looked between both men. "Alexi will be intrigued to know this I shall be taking my leave but let this be known tomorrow morning you must be ready for the game has only just begun." With the click of his fingers he disappeared. "Angel you need to transform back."

Tony said walking to the younger male not caring that at any time he could get seriously hurt. He leaned his forehead with the younger man's staring into his eyes. "Come back to me Night." The boy's eyes drifted shut and when they opened he was back to his normal state. Tony sighed and looked at Bruce. "Tell everyone that im not gonna go to the meetings and to leave me alone." "Tony-" "No Bruce I love him and have never in my life been this strongly connected to someone." "But you know the consequences and there is one more thing-"

"Bruce please." He nodded and turned taking one more look to the man and pressed the button on the elevator before pulling out his phone. He put it up to his ear,

"Natasha, He knows tell everyone that Tony's busy… No, knows not the right time to talk to him tell fury that Loki plans on attacking tomorrow but we can't be sure we need a look out."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everything was set, Bruce had told everyone what he was planning to do and had even gotten a halfhearted threatening call from Pepper but at the end had just ended with a take care of him. But now that he sat on the sofa with the younger boy curled in his side his head leaning on his shoulder watching the screen. He didn't know how to make the first move which coming from the god of seduction was a surprise even for himself. His Hand tapped nervously on the couch right above the younger male whose head moved to the left and looked at it biting his lip before turning to see Tony who ignored the Violet eyes that were yelling at him to look at him.

"Tony?" He groaned and looked down. "If it helps you I-I know what you need to do and im willing to let you, just ar-are you sure about this?" Tony looked at him wide eyed. "You weren't the only one who got curious of what the fuck I am." He said smiling slightly. "Baby boy im gonna be your mate forever your young you're gonna want to see other people, live your life for dear god, fuck people senseless and vary them." He laughed and looked at him. "So what you're saying is that you're bad at sex?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Look sweet thing im the best in sex I invented it, but I'll be honest with you I have never done it with a man but I know what are the basics and they say if you love someone honestly and completely your willing to try new things." He let out a shaky breath as Tony reached for his chin and let their lips touch gently and softly just wanting to feel them, the way they brushed against each other his unknowing while Tony's were skilled, knew everything.

Tony dropped him gently on the couch sliding between his legs and letting his tongue graze his bottom lip. Angel let his mouth open and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, his legs wrapping around his waist. Tony let his tongue enter his mouth gently massaging his tongue against the others before exploring the warm cavern he had entered so many times but not this intimately before. He let his tongue graze the boy's teeth feeling the sharp canines. His hand lowered from his neck to his chest passing the hardened nipples and passing over them before going under his t-shirt, kneading the flesh of his hip.

His lips place one final kiss before lowering to his jaw snipping at the skin hearing the shaky breath being released. He lowered to his neck licking the skin that tasted so good. His nails scratched at his skin as they rose. "Angh- Shit." He moaned out his back arching as he pinched and rolled one nipple. Their erections grinded together causing Angel to moan again and Tony to snip harder at his neck. Tony lifted him slightly and removed his shirt letting his eyes look over the toned body beneath him, his slightly visible abs, his slim waist, and his tan with darkened nipples. He licked his lips looking up at the boy who was looking away a blush of red on his cheeks.

"What's wrong night?" He said feeling Angel shiver at the use of his middle name. "I-I just know you've seen better and more sexy people than me." He said looking at him. Tony smiled and place a gently kiss on his lips, "I may have seen more people but none of them as sexy as you, as beautiful as you. Your one of a kind. Angelus Night Lozano and your different from the rest you accept everyone for who they are. You accepted me for who I am even if I had a magnet in my chest."

As he said that he removed his shirt revealing his toned body but also the glowing magnet in the middle of his chest, the designs next to it. "Ca-Can I…" Angel looked at him his face turning fifty shades of red. Tony nodded switching positions with the boy. Angel straddled his waist looking down at him biting his lip in concentration trying to decide what to do and if Tony would like it. He looked at Tony as he squeezed his thighs that were covered by jeans. "Just let yourself go, I'll tell you if I don't like something okay?" He nodded and leaned down kissing him.

Tony grabbed the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him forward settling him on his stomach. They continued to kiss but Angel had other plans as he moved black hearing a hiss as his Butt grinded against his hardened erection. He raised an eyebrow and did it again, Tony's hands squeezing his thighs as he thrust up. "These pants need to come off."

"Same thing I was thinking." Tony said reaching for the top button. Which just earned him a swat on the hand, "Yours first." He whispered before leaning back and unbuttoning it. Tony groaned at the feeling the tightness of his jean becoming unbearable. Angel moved up a bit and slipped the zipper down before getting up and letting Tony remove the jeans.

He unbuttoned his thanking god that he had chosen a loose pair instead of the skinny jeans that Pepper and he often got him. He yanked them off staying in His Black Boxer briefs. Tony looked at him staring at his manhood, But Angel wasn't done yet. He smiled at him and was about to get back on the couch when Tony stood grabbing his hand. "We should go to the bedroom." His voice husky as he looked at him. He nodded as he was pulled along the older man not even seeming to be bothered by his lack of clothing, but it wouldn't be the first time he would be walking around like this.

For all he cared he could have been just in a towel and would have felt normal. Tony opened the door and led the way to his bedroom. Angel looked at the King size bed with Dark Blue sheets and Grey pillows. "Miss me much?" He said teasingly. "I told you these were your colors and I want to have you with them." He pulled him towards the bed put instead was pushed on them, falling onto his ass.

His eyes in wonder but smiled fondly as Angel kneeled in front of him. "Angel-" "No I want to do this." He said. Tony didn't fight with him simply nodded and leaned back on his hands. Angel sighed before pulling the loose brown colored boxers off him. His Hardened member standing to attention. He toke a deep breath and leaned in close giving the head an experimental lick, Tony letting his head roll back and look at the ceiling as Angels hand wrapped around the base pumping it a few times before the sight of pre cum came to the surface.

He let his tongue peek out and lick at the white liquid. The minute the cum touched his tongue his eyes darkened and he craved more, He toke the head into his mouth going as deep as he could on the hardened member only going down ¾ of it before he could feel himself gag. He went back up and this time sucked gently on the head hearing a moan rip out of the older man's mouth.

He let his other hand go down to his balls rubbing them and playing with them. "Ungh-Shit deeper." The Iron Man's hands pulling Angel's locks as he pushed him to go deeper. Angel had no problem with that he opened his mouth sliding down relaxing his throat muscles before his mouth went all the way down. "Ah Fuck!" He moaned falling back onto the bed and thrusting accidentally into his mouth. The Boy closed his eyes before swallowing and sucking. He continued to do this before Tony stopped him. "St-Stop Angel." He yanked his hair back slightly and watched as Angel lifted revealing inch after inch of his erection before looking up at him his lips slightly opened and his eyes staring at him.

He pulled him up and kissed him. "Get on the bed." He said before standing up and opening one of the drawers. He pulled out a bottle of lube and climbed back on the bed, He grabbed a pillow and putting it under Angel's back. He opened the lube and put some on his hand, "This is gonna hurt a little bit and feel uncomfortable." He said before he let his fingers circle the ring of muscles. He inserted one and saw his young lover's eyes shut as his jaw clenched. "Relax Angel." He moved his finger around before putting another inside.

This time Angel let a cry out his hands grabbing onto the bed sheets. "Relax." Tony said leaning up and kissing him. Angel let his mind concentrate only on the feeling of his tongue wound around Tony's only flinching slightly when a third finger entered. The Three fingers moving inside of him, stretching him, preparing him for what was to come, Tony removed the finger and laughed slightly at the whimper.

He moved in between Angel's legs separating them with his knees before lining himself up with the younger male. "Are you ready?" He said. Angel nodded before letting a shaky breath release. "Do you want more lube?" "No Just go Tony." Tony with one final look thrust into him. Angel cried out wrapping his arms around Tony's neck. Tony stopped which was hard to do as the hot and tight heat surrounded him he groaned and buried his face in the crook of the younger boy's neck.

Breathing in his scent as he waited for him to be accustomed to his length. Angel moved his hips indicating that he was ready and Tony thrust out and entered him, He moved from different angles searching for the boy's nerves and when he found it he could have come then and there. Angel's eyes rolled into his head and he let out a sexy moan that made Tony thrust harder.

"Ah fuck harder! Fas-Faster Tony!" His thrust began to become brutal as he thrust into him wanting the reach deeper. He grabbed one of his legs and threw it over his shoulder. Angel moaned louder as he hit his Bundle head on. "Shit fuck Tony I-Im gonna cum." "Me-Me to Baby boy." Tony grabbed his cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"Tony damn- Tony I-I Need your shoulder." He moaned quickly losing his grip on reality as the heat began to grow in his stomach. Tony nodded and let is leg fall before leaning down and grabbing a hold on to the base of the bed. His thrust were powerful and with one final thrust Angel came biting down hard onto his Lover's shoulder his teeth sinking into his flesh.

"Ah fuck." Moaned Tony as he came filling his Lover and now mate with his cum. The room was filled with tired breathing and the smell of sex and sweat. Tony was the first to come back and looked at Angel who was half awake looking at the ceiling his eyes changing colors rapidly before stopping on Green mixed with Blue and slight hints of gold. Bruce had told him that once they mated his eyes would stop on the color his mate loved the most. He moved a strand of hair from his lover and finally noticed the blood on his chin.

They were mates for life now, and as Tony moved the boy closer to him, he didn't have a problem with that.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

(Oh My God my first sex scene ever! Please don't get mad if it sucked I tried my best really, one more chapter to go before this is over you guys. It'll probably be up tomorrow or on Saturday depending on how im feeling and how much monster is in my system. Plus im thinking of making a sequel but not sure though I have something planned but im not sure if you guys like the idea well oh well let me see how I end this first before, as my cousin says, I jump the horse. As I say almost every chapter Review!)


	13. Chapter 13

The sun peeked in through the curtain, illuminating the room. Showing the two bodies that lay tangled together. Tony was the first to open his eyes, the sun hitting him. He opened his eyes raising his arm to block the invading light.

He felt something heavy on his other arm and looked down. Lying on his arm with a peaceful look was Angel. His hair ruffled and sticking up in odd angles is neck covered in bites, his lips slightly bruised but slightly parted. Tony felt a warmth rise through him as he turned face to face with him. He raised his hand moving the strand of hair from his face and smiled as his nose twitched. His eyes though were averted to something else, his tattoos. The Tattoos were still the same but on his chest there was a new design over his heart.

A design that if you looked really close was in the form of an S-T-A-R-K. Stark, it was his name. He moved his fingertip to it and traced the letters when he heard a moan escape the younger's lips. Tony retracted his hand as Blue Green eyes opened a smile lighting up his face. "Morning." He said yawning as he stretched his body out his back clicking into place like a cat.

"Hey." He said but then laughing as the younger of the two climbed on top of him. "Ya know-" "Master Stark Bruce, Natasha, Steve, and Fury are waiting for you in the living room."

Tony groaned as he threw his head back, "Thank you Jarvis." He yelled before pushing the younger off. "Hey." He protested. "Put some clothes on." He said yanking on some boxers, Jeans, and a Tank top. He turned and could feel his cock stirring at the scene in front of him. Angel was sitting on the bed the bed sheet tossed lazily over him, his eyes on Tony, biting his lip. "Come on kid hurry up." "5 minutes that's all I need." He growled his eyes still not leaving Tony's covered Crotch. "I'll give you more time if you dress up." Angel looked up and Tony would have given up then and there as his eyes met the Dark colored Violet eyes. He groaned but quickly made his way out closing the door behind him. 4 set of eyes landed on him, Steve laughed, Natasha's eyes widened, Bruce rolled his eyes, and Nick just shook his head.

"Did you complete the transformation?" Bruce said trying to be as not awkward as possible. "Yeah." "Loki hasn't struck yet but it seems there about to, we've seen that the sky ratings are increasing by the second and Thor isn't doing anything." "So he's attacking the sky?" Tony said taking a seat. "No, he seems to be opening a portal in the sky." "For who?"

"Back Up? Reinforcements? His Groupies? Who knows." Bruce said. A door closed and everyone turned. Angel walked out wearing a pair of Cargo shorts, Some Converse, and an unbuttoned Long sleeve shirt that showed his chest.

"Maybe he's getting other members from his home world." He said leaning against the couch his eyes trying hard not to fall on the woman who was his mother and trying also to control the anger and hurt he felt towards her. "He is a frost giant right? What if that's the reason he came in the first place." Nick nodded just as a large boom rang through what seemed to be the world.

"Everyone Go!" he yelled as Angel let himself transform his White wings coming out as he ran out and let himself launch. Tony watched him fly as he put on his suit. "Be careful." He said as he launched as well.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"Yes go and save everyone." Said Alexi as he watched his son fly off. His eyes quickly flickering to the robot that went the separate way. His lip rose in a growl, "You mated with him? I taught you better than that." He stood and his eyes darkened as he let the change occur his wings were different though they were Grey color and his bones showed. "Let the Game begin." He said before falling over.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

The world was in complete chaos, building were crashed, windows missing and broken, smoke from fires. The ground wasn't any better Monsters or soldiers whatever their called where running around attacking innocent people. Angel landed from fighting off a group of them from an older woman and looked around, Steve was fighting with Thor as they let civilians enter the subways which was currently a safe house, Tony was getting chased by a flying monster/Plane, Natasha and Hawkeyes were on building shooting and fighting off other invaders, and Bruce well Bruce was smashing everything in sight as the other guy.

He turned to the sky as He saw Natasha jump on what looked to be a plane that the invaders were flying with. Mom. Was the first thing that came to his mind as he flew up. He followed the plane as it turned, "Clint shoot that plane." He yelled into the ear piece. Clint turned and aimed before shooting. Everything happened in Slow motion, Nat jumped off as the plane exploded but instead of falling into the arms of her son she fell into the arms of another, another that was her ex.

"Alexi." She said her body went tense. Angel's eyes widened and he slowed before going faster. "Angel what are you-" Tony turned just as a Man flew past him Then Angel. "Oh No." He turned and began to fly through him when Nick yelled into his hear. "They're a rocket flying towards the city!" "Fuck!" He yelled before flying towards the sky.

Alexi landed on a building dropping the woman he once loved roughly on the ground. She fell down falling hard on her side. She looked up at him, "Alexi wh-What did you-"

He kicked her on her side. Natasha coughed as she fell onto her back, "You disgust me." Angel landed on the building. "What are you doing." He snarled. "Ha! You care about her? Have you forgotten what she's done to you-" "She hasn't done anything to me! You have!" He yelled looking at him. Alexi's face fell his eyes hardening.

"Is that what's she told you?" "She hasn't told me anything! I found your Journal father." He hissed. The older Angec glared at him," Who allowed you-" "I have the right to. It's my life-" "A life I can easily take away from you." His eye darkened even more to a black. "Really? You don't have a right to take away anything, after all you never loved me all I was, was an experiment. An experiment that you used to make yourself more powerful. Would you have even cared if I would've died?" "Why are you making me these questions, you should be asking her." He leaned down and grabbed a chunk of the woman's hair pulling her up roughly, making her yelp out loud.

He flinched but continued to glare at her. "Ask her why she left you. Tell her why she left her son alone if she loved you so much! Tell Her!" "SHE LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU!"

He yelled grabbing his mother from him which he easily let go turning his back to them. He Held her putting her behind him. "Leave." He whispered looking at her. "No I can't leave you-" "M-Mom, please." He said looking at her. Her eyes watered but nodded. "You're not going anywhere you slut!" Alexi yelled turning around and launching his tail.

Angel pushed her away gasping as the Tail sliced into his side. "Angel!" Yelled Black Widow as she tried to help him, "Go!" He yelled she nodded before running into the door in the roof. "You're an Idiot." He growled kicking him in the chest, the other falling down. "You didn't learn anything from what I taught you. This is why I experimented on you in the first place, you were weak I wanted to make you stronger, Make you into someone important, But I can see it was just a waste of time. You mated with someone who is an idiot, a complete and total fucking worthless piece of-"

"Don't you dare!" He snarled kicking the older man as he stood ignoring the pain. "You don't know shit! You are the Idiot the waste of space." He kicked him again the older man falling onto the ground. "Tell Me Dad! Did you plan this since the beginning! Since you laid eyes on me! Tell me was I your little Creation! Your Little Monster!" Tears were falling down his cheeks as he stared at him.

The anger was consuming him his whole body began to change his Wings engulfed by blackness, his eyes darkening, the claws emerging, and his Fangs and horns extending. "Yes you were and I wish you had died!" His father stood and they both snarled at each other. "One of us must die and that shall be you!" He yelled as he launched at his son.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Tony had his arms wrapped around the missile as he began to aim it towards the hole. His eyes searching for his lover. He wasn't sure if he would survive after this and he needed to tell him, needed him to know he loved him. "Angel." He whispered searching.

Angel kicked and punched at his father as he dodged hit after hit.

Tony looked at the picture he had of him and Angel .

Angel fell back his back connecting hard against the ground his eyes looked up falling on the figure that flew… Towards the Portal a missile strapped onto his back. "No!" He yelled trying to fly towards him just being grabbed by his father and thrown down. "Tony No!"

Tony looked down towards the rooftop where he saw Angel on the floor kicking his father hard trying to stand up blood dripping down his side as he fell onto his knees. "Angel I love you." He turned and said into the earpiece, "Close it Black."

"No, No, No, No!" Yelled Angel as he saw him disappear into the portal. He stood anger raging through him as he threw punch after punch at his father. He pinned him to the ground. "You! I could have saved him! I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!" The punches became more brutal, his fists stained with his blood. "Angel! Angel stop!" Yelled Widow and Hawkeye as they pulled him off wincing at the sight of the man. Angel stared at the Portal that was closing. "Tony!" He yelled falling on his knees.

Tony looked at the spaceship as it blew up the minute the Missile hit his eyes shut as he flew through the air, "Angel." Was the last thing he said as he fell unconscious.

"He's not slowing down!" Yelled Thor, making Angel quickly look up. He stood and launched himself towards the falling figure. His heart was pounding as he saw him falling faster and faster.

His arms enveloped the figure as his body gave out his wings wrapping around him like a cocoon. He felt the impact as he hit the wall, the hulk grabbing both of them they landed onto the ground and He released Tony setting him on the ground as he kneeled beside him. "Tony, Baby please wake up, don't leave me, D-Don't Die." He cried as he banged his fist on his chest hoping, pleading for the Arc Reactor to turn on. He let his head fall on his chest sobs racking through his body. Steve, Thor, and Hulk looked at the crying figure tears stinging their eyes.

Hulk let a roar escape his chest. Tony's eyes opened as he let a gasp escape his lips. "Angel?" "Tony!" Angel cried kissing him hard. Tony wrapped a metal arm around him and kissed back both of them separating as they looked at each other, Even though there was destruction, lifeless bodies, and flipped over cars they knew, they were sure, they would be fine. They would be fine.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Angel leaned against the wall his head on Tony's shoulder as the older man had his arms wrapped around his waist. "Angel what do you want to do with your Father."

Nick said looking at the younger in the eyes. Angel shrugged and looked over at his Mother who sat with Clint both of them laughing with each other. "Mom?" She turned and smiled affectionately at him. "What do we do with Alexi?" She looked at Nick, "Put him in Jail, even though he caused us a lot of suffering he deserves to suffer and think for years about what he's done." "Thor what are you going to do with Loki?" "I'll take him back to Asgard." "Why don't you guys stay here?" Said Angel.

Thor turned to see him in astonishment. "Are you sure?" "Why not your father is the ruler right now? Stay the world could be a better place with a God." "But Loki-" Tony said as his lover stepped away from his embrace. "Im going to go talk to him." He smiled at the remaining individuals and walked towards the holding cells. "I don't get it why he still talks to him, why he doesn't hate him."

Thor smiled at the younger as he disappeared. "Because him and Loki aren't so different.

Angel entered the prison and looked at Loki who sat in the circular imprisonment he wore a Simple Black T-Shirt that was two sizes too big and a pair of Jeans, His scepter was gone and so were his horns, on his hands were a pair of bracelets that caused him to be as Thor said 'A Mortal' He pressed the button and opened the door.

He walked inside seeing Loki's eyes on him. "How are you?" He said sitting cross legged in front of Him. Loki said nothing just stared at him before finally saying, "Why do you still come to see me after I nearly destroyed your planet, everyone completely despises me."

"Because they don't understand you, you just reacted to everything around you, you're like me, misunderstood." Loki looked at him and smiled softly. "I told your brother to stay here." Loki's eyes widened. "Why-"

"Do you really want to go back to Asgard and be in Exile?" He looked down. "Loki im not heartless and neither are the rest of the member's here they just need to learn to put their hatred aside. I just learned that with my father. Maybe they'll learn that with you." He stood up and smiled at him. "Angel?" He moved his head to the side. "You should've had a better life."

He smiled slightly, "No because if I would've, I would've never met everyone I Know now , I would have never lived the life I have now and I would have responded differently to how everything occurs. I don't regret living anything, and you, you shouldn't regret doing the things you did." He kneeled in front of him,

"Because know you could improve." He nodded. "Angel, Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" "For showing me that everything happens for a reason." He nodded once again and stood up. "As you would say we were made to be ruled, but by a force much more powerful than us." Angel turned and walked out, Loki watching as he left.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

(IM DONE! Finally! Review everyone. I might do a sequel but not for a long time I have to work on my other story and am thinking of making another story revolved more on Actors and such of course involving an OC like I always do! Okay see you guys on the next story! Live life to the fullest and always Love to be loved!)


End file.
